The Strays
by Lion013
Summary: After recently uncovering the truth behind the thief, Saito, now settled in his new life, dreams of a way back home. His new world is turned upside down as he is released from his contract as a spirit. The Valliere family is out for blood feeling dishonored for having a commoner as a familiar to one of their family. Saito, now free, decides to follow a new path.
1. Chapter 1

The Strays

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 1: Broken Chains

As Saito watched the starry sky he wondered if he could see his sun from this new world. The idea of his home being another miniscule dot in the sky humbled and frightened the young warrior. It had been several months since he had fallen from the sky from his world into the lives of the pinkquette zero and the other mages that had become his friends.

'_Friends… I wonder how everyone back home is doing…_' Saito thought to himself as he remembered his life on earth. He thought back to the rocket launcher, and to what Osmond had told him a week ago. He began to shut his eyes as he dreamt of home unaware that when he awoke his new world would be gone.

(********)

"Saito!... Saito!... WAKE UP!" a voiced called out to him. When the familiar opened his eyes the sun had begun to rise and the stars had disappeared. He looked for the person who had called him but found himself alone.

"Did you wake me Derf?" Saito questioned his partner.

"No, but now that you're up…" the blade began, but before he could finish he was interrupted by a massive explosion that shook the ground.

'_Louise.'_ The familiar thought to himself.

He stood up to walk towards the campus. As he drew closer he heard shouting. He snuck closer to listen in and what he heard startled him.

"FIND THE BOY!" an angry voice boomed, "WE HAVE ENDED THE CONTRACT HIS LIFE IS FAIR GAME!" As Saito heard this his head reeled as he tried to process what was happening.

'_Ended the contract?'_ Those words echoed in his head until he was pulled back to reality by the sound of mercenaries rushing his way.

"Escape first questions later partner," Derf said to his stunned partner "and to answer what you're thinking, yes, contracts can be broken by a wizard with its familiar."

Saito resolved to figure out what was going on later. He broke off at a sprint running to no place in particular. As he ran he felt something leaving. He realized he had felt it since he had awoken. He wasn't a familiar anymore.

(********)

By the time Saito had stopped running he had long escaped the lazy mercenaries.

"We're in the clear partner; feel free to take a break." The blade said.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted the young, now, ex-familiar.

"Sit down and let me explain." Derf said calmly to his confused friend. "Upon a familiar's summoning a contract is formed, but as all contracts and deals it can be broken."

"She would never…" Saito mumbled.

"She wasn't forced. The mage must want the contract broken even fractionally for the break to work." Derf replied coldly then continued, "Little Miss Whip was probably persuaded to let you go by her family. It doesn't matter anymore, she'll receive another familiar and you'll be hunted by her father's men until you die."

Saito sat there feeling shattered and lost in this world he shouldn't exist in. Before he had a purpose to serve and protect the young girl, and to become the Gandalfr. Now he had nothing but his clothes, a sword, and a reminder of his past on his hand. Lost in thought he didn't hear the approach of a carriage. As the carriage pulled close a girl inside recognized the hunted boy and stopped the carriage immediately.

Saito turned at the sound of the opening door and looked up to see a familiar face smile at him looking relieved to have found him. A spark of hope ignited a new fire in him. This fire burned to follow its own path no matter where that may lead.

(…..)

Hey guys its Lion. First chapter of my first story and I figured I'd leave the choice of Saito's partner to you guys. Give me your reviews! Hope you enjoy.

P.S. It Can't be Louise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 2: Falling Friends

The young boy looked back at the household he had recently been expelled from. He couldn't seem to find a place here. It had been several months since he'd been torn from his world. He wondered how Saito was doing. He had been searching for his kohai the day he had been torn from his home. He laid down in the cold of the night to watch the stars.

'_The stars look the same no matter what world you're on I suppose' _the high school boy thought to himself. He closed his eyes and went to sleep only to be awakened by the sound of a familiar voice calling to him a moment later.

"Who's there?" the boy called out.

"Saito is in trouble Leon, didn't you tell me you'd protect him for me?" the voice said almost teasingly.

The sound of the girl's voice struck a chord deep within him. Tears of sadness filled his eyes though only a single tear escaped before he regained his resolve. The boy stood and picked up his bag.

"I don't know who you are… but using that voice and saying that name is too cruel…" Leon said to the mimicking voice.

"Sorry Leon, I figured you'd only respond to me if I used that voice." The voice was now of a different person.

"How do you know my name?" The boy drew his rusty weapon he had found in a turned over cart.

"I'm the one who brought you here," Replied the mysterious voice, "but it appears Saito was claimed before I could get to him. That could cause some problems for you and your friend."

Leon was awestruck and hadn't noticed the sun had risen during their conversation. Now not so far off in the distance an explosion could be heard. The former track star and kendo captain broke off at a run.

'_If what the voice said is true and Saito is in danger then I have to help him' _Leon thought as he ran towards the explosion.

(********)

A lone girl sat on the porch of the abandoned mansion looking out over the mansions overgrown gardens and Lake. She heard the pitter-patter of paws as a fox trotted out to lie beside her. She looked down at the faithful creature that had led her to this place and become her companion in this strange world.

"How are you feeling Sienna?" The fox asked her strange friend and companion.

"Good," replied the fiery red haired girl, "from what I've read in the library this world of yours is quite similar to fabled ones from our world, Aria."

"Are fox spirits and mages not common where you are from?" questioned Aria.

"The only wizards in our world are 30 and sit behind a computer in their mother's basement." replied Sienna with a laugh as she remembered her home.

Her smile fell away as she remembered her friend Saito and her Senpai Leon as well as her other friends. The girl remembered how they all had been searching for Saito when they had disappeared. Saito was nothing special but he held a special place in all of their hearts. Especially Leon, the two had been inseparable, and she couldn't stand to see the face of her friend when he found out Saito had gone missing. He immediately ran out of the room and had gone searching. She hoped he had found him.

"The two are closer than you think." A strange voice said.

"Who goes there?" the fiery haired genius said to the voice.

"Your friend Saito is at Tristein magic academy" replied the voice "and unless you want him dead you better go get him to wake up."

"You're lying, and how am I even supposed to get there if you aren't" the girl asked the voice.

"Ask the fox spirit." The voice said curtly and with that she felt a presence leave.

"What does she mean by that Aria?" asked Sienna.

"Do you remember when we met?" the fox asked the girl.

Sienna thought back to when she had first fallen to this world. She had been leaning up against a tree crying and begging for someone to help her and be her friend in this new world. Then emerging from the forest walked the fox it curled itself up in her lap and licked her face.

Sienna nodded and said "I was calling for a friend and you appeared before me and kissed me and we became friends."

"That's similar to the ritual of a mage summoning their familiar in this world." The fox said, "I am your familiar and if it is your wish I will take you to the academy."

Sienna was shocked at the news that she was capable of summoning a familiar and possibly being a mage, but she quickly gained her composure.

"Would you please take me to this academy?" Sienna asked her familiar.

With that the fox jumped down from the porch and began to grow in size until she was at a mountable size. Sienna climbed on top and grabbed a hold of Aria's fur. With that the two were off at a startling speed across the countryside.

(********)

Leon arrived at a massive castle. Currently, guards in armor were swarming the place apparently looking for something. Leon put up his hood and slipped into the shadows to search for his friend. He was going to find his friend and nothing was going to stop him.

(********)

When they had arrived on the large campus Sienna was stunned to see a massive castle rising before her.

"These mages really do consider themselves noble" she said, almost resentfully, thinking of how small their school on earth was.

Sienna hopped down from Aria's back and the fox spirit decreased in size. Sienna placed the backpack she had with her on the ground so the fox could climb in. With the fox in her bag she began to search for Saito. She happened upon a clearing in which lay a boy. Before Sienna could run to wake the boy up to see if it was Saito her friend stopped her.  
"There's a magical trap here," Aria warned, "I can't tell what kind so try not to trigger it."

A frustrated Sienna called out to her friend "Saito!... SAITO!... WAKE UP!"

With the last call the boy stirred but not in time to see his friend trigger the magic pitfall and knock herself out.

(********)

Leon was running at rapid pace trying to find Saito before the guards. He happened across a clearing as he was about to dash through it he tripped and fell face first to the ground. Leon sat up aggravated but when he looked at what had tripped him the blood drained from his face. Slowly the fiery haired genius opened her eyes. The two friends' eyes locked and they both couldn't believe what they saw.

"Leon…" Sienna said quietly.

"Sienna…" Leon replied as he looked her over.

Their reunion was a short one as they heard footsteps coming their way. Sienna looked in the direction of where Saito had been sleeping and Leon followed her gaze. He broke off at a run in that direction apologizing to his friend in his mind. Sienna got up to follow him but quickly fell back down to the ground. She looked towards her leg to growl at her sprained ankle.

"Damn mages…" Sienna said looking at the pitfall Leon had rushed out of to chase in the direction his friend had last been seen.

"Damn who?" questioned the voice of an old man.

"Oh…" said the girl now surrounded by guards.

"My name is Osman," said the old bearded man, "who would you happen to be?"

"My name is Sienna…" said the girl.

Her familiar popped her head out of the back pack, "She's a mage and she's here to enroll. I would like to know why exactly you have traps and why my master is being treated as a criminal."

The man's eyes smiled knowingly as he replied, "We seem to have lost something and I find it odd how an educated mage, you, is traveling and already has a familiar."

"Call it circumstantial and let me join?" the girl said on a whim hoping the old man would let her stay here.

"Then circumstantial we shall call it," the man said, "My name is Osman and I am the principal here. Welcome to our school." 

(…)

Hey guys. In response to your comments I made this chapter longer and avoided answering the "who" of the story by introducing some of my other MC's. I hope you're enjoying it. I know this is a common story basis, but I really enjoy it and for my first story I figured I'd do something I could have fun with. As for your suggestions I'll tell you now that I have a match for Agnes preplanned but I think you'll like the odd pairing I do. Right now personally I'm leaning towards SaitoxHenrietta or SaitoxSiesta. This story begins a little less than a week after the capture of Foquet. (I'm aware Henrietta doesn't have feelings for Saito at this point but should the majority between the two be that I know how I'd do that.) As for Kirche I'm honestly not sure how'd I'd write that seeing as how the only thing at this point Saito in the plot (the beginning/S1) has found to like about her is her bust. Sorry… Hope you guys like the story. Tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions.- Lion


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 3: A Man's home is HER castle

Saito looked up at the best friend of his former master and felt a tugging at his heart as he looked at the Princess. He saw in her eyes a mixture of emotions welling up. Before he could say anything to her she spoke first.

"A maid from your school informed me of the arrival of Duke Valliere and voiced concern for your safety. Are you alright?" she said calmly keeping her emotions in check.

"I suppose I'm fine enough for a stray dog recently abandoned." Saito replied as he rested back on the ground.

"I understand how you must feel, but if you stay here you'll be found and executed." The purple haired princess told the boy.

"Hime, if you were to assist me you would be betraying the will of your friends family." Saito responded with his eyes closed.

"If I were to not assist you I would be betraying a duty to my kingdom to protect people from needless death." The princess responded coolly.

Saito sighed and replied, "You aren't going to give me much of a choice are you?"

"You are correct in that assumption Saito." Henrietta said with a smile as she saw the boy give in.

She admitted that he had a certain charm about him, he wasn't Prince Wales, but there was something about him that drew her to him. She knew it was the same thing drew everyone to Saito. His defiant attitude, fearlessness, stubbornness, and courage were all things that made up who Saito was. As the dark haired boy helped her into the carriage she couldn't help but feel this would be the start of a new way of life for the people of Tristain.

(********)

Saito and Henrietta arrived at the castle several hours later. Saito was snuck into the palace for precautionary measures and shown to the room he would be staying in. Outside his room awaited a raven haired maid whom Saito recognized as his friend Siesta.

"I'm glad you're alright." Siesta said as she hugged the boy.

"Thank you for sending help," Saito said as he hugged her back, "I'd still be on the run if you hadn't sent for help."

"Things aren't over yet Saito we still have to end the hunt for you." Siesta reminded him.

"I know, but I can still be happy for what has happened." The young swordsman said as he opened the door to reveal his new room.

The room was just to his taste. It contained a simple bed, a small desk, a book case, and a dresser. The desk sat in front of a window adjacent to the wall with the book case and dresser. Saito walked over to the bed and fell down on to the bed after setting Derf leaning up against a wall beside the bed. He felt the events that had caused this change venue catch up to him and he couldn't help but let a tear escape.

"It's certainly an upgrade partner." Derf said trying to cheer his friend up.

"That princess certainly knows how to read people." Saito commented as he looked around the room that he felt in place in.

"I take it that means you like the room?" Henrietta questioned from the doorway.

"It's perfect," the dark haired commoner replied, "What are we going to do now though? I can't have you guys protecting me forever."

"Why not?" Henrietta blurted out without thinking.

'_Where on earth did that come from' _the two thought in unison.

"Excuse me?" said the voice of a familiar maid.

"What is it Siesta?" Saito responded wondering how long she had been there or if she had left at all.

"Saito this is by far the safest place for you," Siesta began, "but if it's that you don't wish to be a burden why don't you do various jobs for her highness."

"That's a wonderful idea Siesta." The princess told the maid.

Saito couldn't find anything wrong with the maid's idea, and it would allow him to continue to search for a way home. He continued to ponder the idea and came to a conclusion.

"Alright I'll take the deal." Saito relented.

"Before I can send you out on any jobs you're going to need to go through training." Henrietta told him.

"Why?" the young boy asked.

"It's because you aren't a full Gandalfr anymore partner." Derflinger answered.

"Saito's a Gandalfr?" The two girls said in unison.

Derf ignored them and continued his explanation to Saito, "You are no longer the girls familiar. You hold the same ability but without training you'll remain a novice."

Saito sighed. "Alright I'll accept you're training."

Henrietta was still stunned to find out Saito was a Gandalfr. _'I just didn't want him to get himself hurt… oh well, I suppose if it gets him to agree…'_

"Rest up tonight your training with Agnes begins tomorrow morning." Henrietta said as she and the maid left the room.

(********)

'_Damn it I lost the carriage' _Leon thought to himself.

Leon had seen Saito reluctantly board the carriage and ride off. Leon had tailed it to the city, but once they arrived he lost sight of it. Suddenly, clouds began to gather overhead and rain started to slowly fall. Leon put his hood up and continued to walk through town. The vendors closed their shops and stands and returned to their homes. The street was dimly lit and empty.

'_I need a place to hide or I'll catch a cold' _Leon thought as he walked into a covered alley outside a pub.

Leon rest there, wondering if Saito was ok. His senses told him Saito wasn't in danger, but he still couldn't stand knowing his best friend was alive, and in this world with him, and not be there to keep him safe like he'd promised.

(********)

An 8 year old boy sits on a hill beside a girl roughly the same age as him. She has short cropped black hair and glassy green eyes. The two are sitting side by side almost holding hands. The girl looks troubled.

"Hey Leon?" asked the voice of a girl.

"What is it Lelah?" Leon asked.

"I'm going away for a while." The dark haired girl said to the boy. "Could you watch over my little brother for me?"

"Where are you going?" replied the dark haired kid.

"Some place far away." She said sadly, "By the time you find me it'll be too late, so please don't look for me."

"I don't want you to leave." The boy said.

"Just promise me you'll protect Saito for me." She said obviously not wanting to leave either.

"I promise." Leon swore to the girl.

The girl smiled and pulled to charms out her pocket. One was shaped like a wolf's head and the other a heart. She smiled and handed the wolf to the boy.

"The wolf will help you keep your promise." Lelah told him.

"What about the heart?" Leon inquired.

"The heart is where you belong." The two smile and laughed at each other…

(********)

Suddenly, Leon was hit by a wall of water and woken from his daydream. He looked up angrily to see who the culprit was only to pause at the figure of a beautiful girl.

"What the heck was that…?" Leon said still in a bit of a daze.

"I'd say sorry but it's your fault for sitting right outside the door." The beautiful long haired girl replied.

Leon coughed and stood up to leave.

"Wait." The girl said.

"What now?" Leon turned to faced her directly.

"Would you like to come in and dry off?" the beauty said, "It is kind of my fault."

Leon paused for a moment. _'What does she want from me? ´_

"Don't get the wrong idea," she added with a huff "I don't like you or anything."

"Jessica darling what's taking so long." called a feminine voice from inside.

"Nothing dad just a difficult guy with no place to go." Jessica said.

'_Dad?!... and who said I have no place to go…' _Leon thought begrudgingly.

"Tell him if he works we'll give him a place to stay." The voice called.

"So do you want to come in?" Jessica eyed him.

He couldn't help but laugh and say, "Don't I have no place to go?", and walk in to the pub.

(********)

'_How did I get myself into this mess…?' _Sienna thought to herself in her new room at the school. A few months ago she was excited for school to start, but this wasn't her school. She wasn't a mage, she was a normal highschool girl with abnormal circumstances.

"Don't sit there and mope about not being able to chase Leon and Saito. I'm sure they'll be fine." Her fox spirit, Aria, assured her.

"They both looked so different though…" The fiery haired girl responded lifelessly.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned her familiar.

"When Saito was sleeping he looked so at peace here, like felt like he belonged, and when Leon chased after him it looked like he felt alive in this new world." She confided to her partner, "And here I am still lost in this place, wishing for home."

"Then find your way." The fox said simply.

Sienna just looked at the fox and resolved to do just that. Then, she would continue her search for her friends. The fire haired girl and the fox spirit climbed into bed and went to sleep. Both were ready to start their new life.

(********)

Early the next morning Saito woke up. He went to his dresser and opened the drawer to find long black pants and a white shirt. When he changed into the new clothes he threw his sweatshirt into a basket for laundry. He examined himself in the new clothes and found the shirt's sleeves to be too baggy.

"Hey, Derf?" Saito called to his as he took the shirt off.

"What?" Derf questioned somewhat nervously.

"I'm gonna borrow you real quick." Saito said as he drew his sword.

Saito began to use the sword to cut off the sleeves. While cutting off the second sleeve there was a knock at the door.

"One minute!" Saito said as he threw the shirt on and walked towards the door.

(********)

Henrietta stood on the other side of the door and what she saw amazed her a little bit. Saito stood in front of her wearing the clothes she had picked out for him except for the fact that sleeves were gone revealing Saito's arm. He wasn't buff but the jacket had certainly hidden how fit he really was.

"Is everything ok?" Saito questioned.

"Um… nothing…" Henrietta said with a slight blush.

"You sure you look a little sickly." Saito reached out and put his hand on her forehead making her blush even more.

"Agnes is waiting for you in the courtyard." The princess said quickly and rushed off.

"I hope she's ok." Saito said to Derf as they left the room.

"You're oblivious." The blade said with a sigh.

"Did she want something?" Saito asked his companion who seemed to understand.

"Yes." The legendary blade said flatly.

"Really? What was it?" Saito questioned, "Oh! Was it a thank you? I haven't thanked her for taking me in yet."

"You're an idiot." The blade exasperatedly told his master.

"What? Did I say something?" Saito continued to pester the blade but received no answers.

(********)

Leon woke up early the next day and changed his clothes. As he took off his hoodie a wolf pendant fell out. Before it could hit the ground Leon caught and slipped it into his pocket. A knock came from the door.

"It's open." Leon said.

Jessica opened the door and found a shirtless boy. She quickly shut the door.

"You didn't tell me you were still changing." She shouted at the boy as she could feel the red on her face.

'_Why does he get to me?' _Jessica thought to herself _'I've never been this uncomfortable around guys before.' _

As she pondered the thoughts the door opened behind her and she fell back. When she opened her eyes she realized she had been caught by Leon. The two stared at each other until they finally realized what position they were in. They quickly stood up and blushed furiously. It didn't help when they heard giggling down the hallway. Leon quickly grabbed his bag and rushed out.

"I'll be back by the time my shift starts." Leon called as he left.

(********)

'_Late, Late, Late' _Sienna thought to herself as she rushed down the hallway.

She had been put into the sophomore class, due to the fact that she had summoned familiar, despite the fact that she insisted that she couldn't use magic. She was dead if she was asked who her parents were or what kind of magic she used.

"You'll be fine, I'm allowed to come with you." Her carefree familiar spirit reminded her.

"Only in your human form!" Sienna shouted

"Problem?" Aria asked.

"Why couldn't you have looked a little less noticeable?" She asked her friend.

There were many noticeable things about her familiar's human form. From the girl's oddly jet-black hair, she found that odd for a fox, to her overly perfect figure that would make any girl feel bad about themself. On top of that her familiar had yet to master transformation magic and had maintained her ears and tail.

"I didn't choose to be like this!" Her fox spirit countered as they entered the classroom.

"Ah and here is our new student and her familiar." The teacher said to the class.

There was silence throughout the class as they looked at the two. This only added to how nervous Sienna was.

"New student or not you were late to class," the man said, "So today you'll be our demonstration in fire magic."

She noticed collective sigh throughout the class. _'What's that about?' _the girl thought.

"Well?" the teacher said.

"Yes sir…" Sienna raised her hands and began the one spell she had learned.

(…)

Heyo. Sorry to those of you had wanted a different MAIN pairing for this character. I do plan on doing other stories on this anime in the future in which Saito is paired up with someone else because I am aware that SaitoXHenrietta is pretty common. I felt this was the best path I could take with where I plan to lead the story in the future. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story if you have any suggestions I promise I shall read them and take them into consideration. Also, rest assured Saito will be in a love triangle and I'll add a love triangle to Leon too. Stay tuned! - Lion


	4. Chapter 4

The Strays

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 4: Burn.

Saito collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. The sun beat down on him as he lay there for a moment.

"Back up." Agnes commanded the young swordsman.

"I'm exhausted." Saito explained.

"We need to build your endurance or you'll never be able to go into a real fight." Agnes said as she helped him get to his feet.

Siesta sat in the corner holding Derflinger as Saito continued his training. He was given a wooden sword in order to sharpen his actual abilities with a sword. His natural abilities weren't too shabby the maid thought as she watched Saito train. In just a few hours Saito had picked up the basics of parrying, side-strikes, and jabs.

"He sure is admirable isn't he?" Derf said to his partner's friend.

"He has the hope of the people with him." Siesta responded.

"Ah yes," Derf recalled, "He's known as the sword of people isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Siesta said dreamily as she watched the young man keep pace with his professional teacher.

(********)

Leon strolled through town casually. He walked around hoping for any traces of Saito. After several hours of searching to no result he decided to call it a day. As the young man headed back in the direction of the pub he realized he still had some time left before his shift.

'_My shift… with Jessica… I really put her in an awkward spot this morning.'_ Leon thought to himself about the girl. Ever since he had caught her that morning he couldn't seem to get her off his mind.

"What am I thinking…? I can't be doing this." Leon said to himself.

"Doing what?" said a girl from behind.

Leon turned around himself face to face with Jessica. "Umm… nothing…" Leon said sheepishly.

Jessica looked at the boy and thought to herself, _'Perfect! I caught him off guard. It's time to give him a taste of his own medicine.'_

The girl pressed up against Leon and stood on her tip-toes to get up in his face.

"Were you thinking about me?" she teased him.

"W-what?" Leon stuttered blushing furiously.

The beautiful girl leaned closer and whispered into the young boy's ear, "That would be really cute if you were."

With that the young girl took a step back and waved to the flustered boy and walked away. Leon walked backwards and slid his back down a wall until he was sitting. He regained his sanity after the encounter with his beautiful co-worker and relaxed himself.

'_I'm in love with someone else… why does she get to me so much?' _Leon wondered to himself.

The dark haired boy looked to the sky and noticed it had started to get dark. He decided he should head back and get ready for work. He stood and walked in the general direction of the pub.

'_I'd better find Saito fast. I don't know how long I can last with that girl.'_ Leon thought as he strolled back down the street from which he'd come.

(********)

Sienna calmed herself and remembered back to the colder nights staying in the abandoned mansion. The fox spirit had used a fire spell in order to light their fireplace. The girl focused her mind and recalled the incantation. Sienna raised her hands to start but was interrupted.

"I know you're a new wizard and everything, but you do know you need a wand don't you?" questioned a snobby blonde student.

Sienna looked at her familiar who had rolled her eyes and motioned her to continue. Sienna raised her hands once more and closed her eyes.

**FLAME SPURT! **Sienna shouted.

Suddenly, two blue orbs of fire formed in her hands. This caused the blonde girl and a redhead moca-skinned girl to stand up at their desk. Even the teacher seemed shocked at the girl's affinity for magic.

Sienna crushed the flames, receiving a pat on the back from Aria, and questioned the teacher, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, that's not it at all." The teacher said.

"Colbert-Sensei is that even possible." A male student asked the teacher.

"Well, as we just saw, it's not IMpossible." Colbert replied still astounded.

All the students looked at the young girl with awe. Eager to hide herself she hurried to a seat in the back of the class by a short pink haired girl. She didn't look up to see all of the gazes follow her.

The girl next to her huffed and said, "Don't think you're anything special."

"Oh shut up Zero Louise. Just because you lost the one thing special about you doesn't mean you have to take it out on the new kid." A blonde haired boy with the top of his shirt undone told her.

"Saito wasn't the only thing special about me!" Louise shouted.

"Saito?" Sienna said curious.

"He WAS her familiar, but now because her dad threw a tantrum we can't find him." The boy explained.

Sienna stood abruptly at the mention of her friend. "So you all knew him?"

"Yes, we all enjoyed darling very much." said the moca-skinned girl, "How do you know him?"

Sienna's face turned red and she sat back down, "You could say we knew each other." the girl mumbled.

The other members of the class were confused, but before questioning could proceed Colbert slammed a book on his desk. This drew the attention, and silence, of the class causing everyone to take a seat.

"All questions shall be saved until the end of class," The man said, "But before we begin class would you please introduce yourself?"

"Introduce myself?" the fiery haired girl questioned.

"What's your name, your familiar, and from what noble family are you from?" The teacher specified.

Sienna stood took a deep breath and began, "My name is Sienna, my familiar is the fox spirit Aria, and I'm a commoner."

The silence that followed those last words was enough to tell the girl she had said something wrong. She quickly sat down and Mr. Colbert began class.

(********)

The sun had begun to set as Saito finally made his way back to his room. Saito had been training all day and was utterly exhausted. Upon returning to his room Siesta had informed him of where he could bathe. Being too exhausted for words he had thanked her a million times mentally. Saito had just returned from the bath when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Saito called.

"It's me." The princess said through the door.

"One minute!" Saito responded. When he had appropriately dressed he told the girl she could enter.

"How was your first day of training?" The purple haired girl asked Saito.

"Exhausting." The dark haired boy replied simply.

"I apologize; Agnes can be a little rough during training." Henrietta replied.

"It's ok, and about this morning." Saito began, "Thanks for everything."

The beautiful princess blushed at the memory of the encounter with Saito that morning and replied, "It's nothing."

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?" Saito asked the young girl.

"Would you mind helping me sneak out of the castle?" Henrietta said anxiously.

"What?" Saito said confused.

"I don't get to leave the castle very often." Henrietta explained, "I was hoping maybe you'd accompany me on a walk through town.

"Oh," Saito replied beginning to understand, "ok I'll come with you."

Henrietta beamed with excitement and hurried towards the door. "We leave in an hour." The girl added on her way out.

The princess shut the door behind her and Saito fell back onto his bed.

"I didn't think you'd move on so fast." Derf said to his partner.

"What are you talking about?" The dark haired swordsman questioned his friend.

"You're going on a date with her highness in an hour." The legendary blade said flatly.

"I am not," Saito argued, "besides even if it is a date, which it's not, there's nothing to move on from."

"That's the spirit partner!" the blade laughed, "Forget all about the Whip Witch!"

Saito couldn't help but smirk at his friend.

'_Is this a date?' _ Saito thought to himself. _'I can't deny that I find Henrietta attractive… I wonder how she feels…'_

(********)

Since their shift had started Leon and Jessica had done their best to avoid each other. The two occasionally glanced at each other and then looked away.

'_What was I thinking?!' _Jessica screamed at herself, _'I can't believe I did that… he probably hates me now… wait why would he do that…? WAIT WHY DO I CARE… ugh… stupid Leon…'_

'_Why am I trying so hard to not look at her…? Why isn't it working…?' _Leon thought forcing himself not look her way.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a large man with several guards barged into the bar. He dressed like royalty and gave off an air of arrogance that made Leon want to vomit. Just the sight of the guy angered something deep inside him.

"It looks like the place is packed tonight." The snobbish slug said to his men. With a hand motion the guards threw out all of their customers.

"Who's the stiff?" Leon whispered to Jessica as most of their workers fled to the back room.

"A tax collector… If we don't do as they say they will tax us heavily." Jessica explained.

"The service here is terrible, no wonder it's empty." The fat noble said.

"Crap…" Jessica said as she headed out to greet the noble.

"Ah, finally, some service." The tax collector said.

"How my I help you today, Sir." Jessica said doing her best to put on a smile.

"Sit with me." The noble commanded grabbing her arm and pulling her into his lap.

Leon grabbed his sword as the girl who had helped him was forced into the lap of the pig noble. Jessica eyed him telling him to not do anything stupid, but as the noble leaned in closer Leon lost his cool. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Leon had appeared behind the man, sword drawn and at his neck.

"Sir, if you could not harass our workers I'd greatly appreciate it." Leon said mockingly his face as cold as stone.

The guards jumped into position pointing their swords towards the boy.

"Leon! Stop!" Jessica commanded knowing that Leon probably wouldn't survive this fight.

"Listen to the girl, boy." The noble warned.

"Let her go." Leon said unwavering.

The man obliged and released his hold on Jessica allowing her to escape to a safer location. In response, Leon lengthened the distance between the man and his sword. The fat man took this opportunity.

**DISARM **the man shouted as the sword flew from Leon's hands and shattered against a wall.

**FIREBALL **the man shouted as Leon was blasted, against the same wall his sword had broken against, with enough force to crack the wall sending a thud that could be heard out in the street.

"Send for an extra squad." The man said to one of his guards, "Let us teach this boy a lesson."

A guard held Jessica back as they dragged Leon out to the street to make an example of him.

(********)

"Why'd you need to bring the sword?" Henrietta said as she pouted.

"What was that your highness?" Saito asked having not heard her.

"Why'd you have to bring Derflinger with you?" Henrietta repeated.

"I didn't want to accidentally run into trouble and not have a weapon." Saito answered confused.

"Now it's not just us two." Henrietta mumbled.

"Hmm?" Saito questioned her.

"Nothing." The purple haired beauty said with a huff.

'_I know he's just supposed to be a friend, but did he really not see this as a date?' _the young girl thought to herself.

"Besides…," Saito started, "He's really the closest thing to me in this world."

'_Seriously?! Placed behind a sword…? Whatever… Stupid Saito… Stupid sword…' _Henrietta thought. Ever since that morning she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Saito. Even during work she occasionally dozed off and dreamt of the boy. She couldn't deny she found him attractive, but this inability to take a hint was getting on her nerves.

"What were you two talking about earlier?" Henrietta said eager to change the subject.

"Derf here was just telling me about the various abilities he has." Saito responded.

"Such as?" The girl inquired as they continued to walk down the empty night streets.

"He has the ability to absorb magic for one thing." Saito said, "I really want to try that one out."

Before he could continue, their conversation was interrupted by a large explosion. Instinctively, Saito jumped to protect the girl, but he accidentally knocked them both over causing them to topple to them ground.

"Sorry." Saito said as he began to get off the princess only to notice how tightly she was hanging on to him.

Henrietta noticed as well and loosened her grip. "We should probably go see what happened…" she said blushing.

"Yeah…" Saito said as he grabbed her hand and the two ran towards the direction of the sound.

(********)

Leon snapped out of his daze as his he was thrown against the stone street. He wasn't going to let these guys get the best of him. He had seen the power of magic in this world before. Despite that he wasn't afraid, and he definitely wasn't going to let this pig push him around.

"That all you got?" Leon said arrogantly. He was kicked in the gut.

"Stop this Leon!" Jessica shouted at the boy with tears in her eyes.

The dark haired boy was picked up and thrown against a building. A pendant in the shape of a wolf charm fell out of his pocket. Leon picked up the pendant and stood up. He was in too much pain to notice the expression of Jessica's face change, when she saw the pendant, from one of fear to one of shock. Suddenly the pendant in Leon's left hand began to feel hot. Leon looked down towards his hand to see light escaping through the cracks in his hand. The guards paused confused at what was happening.

Leon opened his hand and a burst of light followed. When the light died Leon felt anew. In his hand was a large blade. The sword appeared to be made of steel and engraved on the blade surface was the head of a wolf. Leon's hand glowed as he felt letters engrave themselves onto his hand. W-O-L-F. The letter spelled wolf. Leon took the pause in the guards' advancement as an opportunity to examine the blade. It was no ordinary blade. It was a special form of sword found mostly in video games. It was a gun-blade.

"This must be some bad joke!" Leon exclaimed laughing.

The boy regained his composure. He held the sword in perfect stance. The guards charged at him. In one swing Leon had taken out the first wave.

"Now let's get started." Leon said with a smirk.

(…)

Heyo! I just wanted to tell you guys now that my uploading may slow down a bit due to my shortened writing time. I promise I will try to upload at least every two days or so. I also would love to hear how you guys are enjoying the story (or if you aren't). If you have any suggestions or questions I'll start doing a foreword section. Stay tuned for more of this story.

-Lion

P.S.: I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm usually a grammar nazi but recently I've been really tired because I've been working in the heat all day. So please bear with me. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 5: Gained and Lost

Leon felt in his element amidst the chaos of the street fight. The new blade fit him perfectly. As he sliced his way through the remaining guards he noticed one problem, no bullets. In the heat of battle Leon had failed to notice the reinforcements arriving. He also had failed to notice the noble begin to chant a spell from behind.

"Insolent boy!" the noble shouted, "You're finished! **INFERNAL STRIKE**!"

A large ball of flame flew at the boy. He began to turn to block the hit, but he knew he would be too slow. At the last second a form jumped between Leon and the massive fire ball.

"**ABSORB**!" the voice shouted over the roar of the flames. The flame was suddenly drawn into the blade making it grow bright red.

Leon was awestruck as he saw the face of his savior. It was Saito.

"Let's catch up later, but first we need finish this." Saito said evenly.

Leon nodded, but also extended his hand for a quick fist bump. As Saito obliged the chamber of Leon's gun-blade glowed brightly and Saito's sword lost the light it had maintained. Leon looked at his gun in shock to see bullets with flame symbols appear.

"What just happened?" Saito asked his friend as the stood in a back to back stance.

"Don't know," Leon said as the guards surrounded them, "but I'm not about to complain about free ammo."

With that the guards attacked the two. Saito practiced the techniques he had learned that morning and Leon used his trained skills from being a kendo champ. The two made quick work of the guards. Still back to back, Saito and Leon turned to face their final adversary, the noble.

(********)

Sienna collapsed against her door as she shut it behind her. Her familiar walked over to the able and sat down in the chair.

"Perhaps you should have thought of a better cover." Aria suggested.

"Doesn't matter now," Sienna sighed, "We had no chance of flying low with that look of yours anyway."

Since that morning the two had been endlessly battered with questions. There were a number of reasons as to why, but that didn't matter. They had finally found peace and quiet. Sienna stood up and walked over to fall on to her bed. As the two finally began to relax a knock came from the door drawing a groan from both the girls.

"Who is it?" Sienna questioned meekly.

"It's Louise," replied the voice "I wanted to talk."

"Why didn't you ask earlier?" Sienna questioned as she walked to the door.

"It's about Saito…" the girl responded making Sienna pause before opening the door.

"Come in." the fire haired girl ordered.

"Thanks." Louise responded as she walked in.

Louise sat in the second seat at the table and Sienna returned to sit on the bed. The three sat in silence for a moment. Louise starred at the table before finally speaking.

"How did you know him?" the short girl asked.

"He's my friend." Sienna said.

"Are you from his world?" Louise inquired.

"Yes." The commoner said as she fell back on her bed with a sigh.

"What was your relationship to him?" Aria asked the girl.

"He was my familiar…" Louise replied, "I didn't like him if that's what you think. He was just the first person to be nice to me. I attacked him and was cruel to him because I wanted to feel special…"

"I had heard about you constantly beating Saito." Sienna said coolly, "I don't like that too much but what's done is done."

"I didn't love Saito, but he was probably my first friend other than the princess." Louise told the other two, "So I don't agree with my father's actions towards him but…"

"But you can't go against him because he's your father." Aria finished for the small pinked haired girl.

"That's right." Louise said sadly.

Sienna sighed, "How about I be your friend?"

"What?" Louise responded perplexed by the girl's suggestion.

"Saito is my rival, friend, and the one I aspire to be like." Sienna explained, "I may be more intelligent, but Saito has kindness beyond reason. He hates those who look down on others, but he doesn't look down on them."

The pinkette nodded, "But what does that have to be with us being friends."

"How about we learn about more about him from each other?" Sienna suggested.

The young mage smiled, "Sure!"

"We can talk about more than Saito of course." Sienna said, "It's been a while since I had friend that was a girl."

Louise laughed, "At least your friends aren't destined to rule your country."

The two laughed at each other.

(********)

The fight had been short lived. Saito and Leon had overpowered the fat noble and ended the fight. The fatigue of the fight caught up to them. They both fell to the ground side by side. Henrietta, who had kept Jessica from running to Leon when the girl had emerged from the pub in the middle of the fight, began to run towards the two victors with Jessica close behind. As the two neared the boys they were surprised to hear the sound of laughter come from the two adolescents.

"Feels like a reverse of when we met." Saito said to his friend recalling when Leon had saved the boy.

"Yeah," Leon replied, "This time I picked a fight too big for me."

"How did you get here?" Saito asked his Senpai.

"I went looking for you and found myself falling from the sky." Leon told his friend.

"I guess I never stop causing you problems." Saito laughed.

"You really don't," Leon replied, "You fucking mondaiji."

Henrietta came to her senses and called out to the two, "What in the world was that?"

"Do you know?" Saito asked his dark haired friend.

"Not a clue." Leon replied flatly.

The two boys laughed heartily as the girls responded in unison, "You two are morons."

"Would you like me to explain?" questioned a voice from the alley.

"Who are you?" Leon asked in the direction of the voice.

A wolf pup with a scar under his right eye emerged from the alleyway and spoke to the group, "I'm the spirit in charge of the keeper of the gun-blade."

"Good to see you Vandal!" Derflinger said to the wolf pup.

"Ah! Derflinger! I haven't seen you since that child put me into that charm." Vandal replied.

'_That child? Could he mean Lelah?' _Leon thought to himself.

"What is it that you'd like to explain to us?" Henrietta asked.

"Well," the wolf pup began to explain, "Those two boys right there are a bit special. As I'm sure at least one of you knows objects from other worlds can find their way to this world."

Saito nodded and spoke to the sword spirit, "What about it?"

"The flow goes both ways." The wolf continued, "Things can travel to this world, and to that world."

"We came from another world." Leon said, "That's old news."

"Not to us." Henrietta and Jessica said slightly annoyed at the boys.

"That is where you're wrong master," the pup said as he sat down and began his story, "Thirteen years ago a family of high prestige and power was hosting a dinner party when a fight broke out. Several of the most powerful families had gathered there that night. A group of lower ranked families held hatred towards these people. The powerful families were known for being extremely generous and kind towards commoners. This set the other nobles, who frequently abused their powers, in a bad position with the king. The group of nobles, who opposed the actions of the stronger families, banded together and attacked the party. The mages were caught off guard, and despite their amazing powers, were defeated."

"I don't get it, where do Leon and I come in?" Saito asked.

"I'm getting there." The spirit said irked by the boy's impatience, "The last thing the nobles did was save their children. They sent them to another world until they were old enough to defend themselves from the assailants that had attacked their families. You two are to heirs to the families. Leon of the Wolfengar household and Saito of the Hounding household."

The group was silent. They didn't want to know this to be true but deep down they understood that Vandal had no reason to lie.

"How many of us were there?" Saito asked the spirit.

"I'd say roughly twenty-one." Vandal answered.

"Why in the world send their defenseless kids to another world without anyone to help them?" Leon asked his spirit.

"You weren't alone." Vandal said, "You were accompanied by a girl. Her name was Lelah. She was the eldest, yet the weakest, of the children."

"Does that mean she's in this world too?" Leon said eagerly.

"I can't answer that." Vandal replied.

Jessica spoke up, "She already returned…"

Leon looked at her excitedly, but his face fell when he saw her expression.

"Where's my sister?" Saito asked as he suddenly snapped out of a confused daze he had fallen into trying to process everything.

"I'm sorry… Saito… Leon… she's dead." Jessica said weakly.

The boys were stunned at the news. Henrietta quickly moved to Saito's side to comfort him, but grieving would have to come later. As the two boys fell into a silent despair the fainted noble began to wake.

Raising his wand in one hand the mage muttered "**FIREBALL**."

An orb of fire the size of a soccer ball was sent flying towards the bar. Saito jumped to deflect the orb but fell short. As the fireball hit the building screams could be heard from inside. The two boys looked at each other and resolved to put the pieces together. They stood and rushed towards the burning building.

(********)

After Louise had left Sienna began to settle down. Sienna moved one of the chairs from the table over to the window and began to read the textbook the school had given her on magic. As she occasionally looked out the window she couldn't help but think of her two friends. She hoped they had found each other.

"I'm sure they're fine." Aria assured her troubled looking master.

"I suppose…" the mage replied allowing her voice to trail off.

"It's not like they're rushing into burning buildings and starting fights." Aria said jokingly.

"Yeah, you're right." The young girl said as she laughed off her worries.

(********)

Jessica, Leon, and Saito rushed inside to help the workers. Henrietta and Vandal stayed behind to make sure the noble didn't try to escape. Saito used Derf to clear the spreading magic flames and create a pathway for Leon to lead the girls to the exit. They successfully got everyone out.

Leon looked around and shouted to Saito over the roar of the flames, "Where's Jessica?"

"She went to get something from her room." Saito responded keeping the flames at bay with his sword.

"Get out of here I'll go get her." Leon told his friend before rushing off into the blaze.

'_What's important enough to run into a burning building for?' _Leon thought as he ran in the direction of her room.

When Leon had navigated his way to Jessica's room he found her crumpled on the ground tightly clutching something. He lifted her into his arms and began to leave the room. As they slowly made their way out of the burning building Jessica regained consciousness and looked up to see Leon carrying her in search of an exit.

"You came to get me…" Jessica mumbled.

"Of course I did." Leon replied.

"I'm sorry." The girl said burying her face in the boy's chest.

"Was she happy?" Leon said as they finally made their way to the exit.

Jessica understood what he was asking, "Yes, she was thinking of you two until the end."

"That's good… I'm not ready right now but one day…" Leon began.

"I'll tell you everything when you think you're ready." Jessica said.

"I'm glad… knowing she was happy in the end… that's enough to let me move on." Leon said as the two exited the burning pub.

Leon and Jessica crossed the street to join Henrietta and Saito. When the pair had reached the cover of the store across the street the four turned and watch as the pub collapsed. Jessica turned and hid her face in Leon's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Henrietta put her hand on the girl's shoulder and spoke, "You're all welcome to stay at the castle until this place can be rebuilt."

"Thank you." Jessica said bleary eyed.

"Watching your home burn to the ground because of us…" Saito started.

"It's ok." Jessica assured Saito as she wiped her eyes, "I don't blame you. How are you holding up?"

Saito looked distant as he answered, "I'm not ready for answers quite yet, but I'll get there."

(…)

Heyo, everyone. Sorry if I dumped a lot on you all in this chapter but trust me I'll tie everything up in the next chapter. Regarding Sienna and Aria I will tell you now that they will be getting less attention than the others until they meet up with Saito and Leon. (A couple more chapters I believe) That said they are important to the story. Also, if you think Leon moved on a bit quickly from Lelah I can explain that. It had been years since the two had seen each other and Leon had already fallen out of love with her he was just unable to admit it to himself. Finding out that she had passed away upset him, but finding out she was happy gave him the peace of mind he needed to move on. I also want to address the fact that the others characters at the school will be getting more attention. Soon… ish… yeah… I hope you guys are enjoying the story. The next chapter will also be a bit of a comic relief after this chapter. Stay tuned. –Lion.

P.S.: Will Saito get a clue? Will the two be ready to hear about the death of Lelah? Will Siesta actually get a major part in the story? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter six: Let's get new digs.

The castle guard arrived and escorted the teenagers and the bar workers to the castle. Saito and Henrietta were being scolded by Agnes while Leon and Jessica looked around the throne room.

"They sure are nice for taking us in." Leon said to his friend.

"Yeah," Jessica replied putting on a smile, "I don't know what I'd have done had they not given us a place to stay."

At that moment the doors to the throne room opened allowing and elegant looking woman and a maid to enter. Saito bowed and Henrietta curtsied at the arrival of the woman. Leon and Jessica mimicked their actions receiving a smile from the woman. Suddenly, the maid ran over and gave Jessica a big hug.

"It's good to see you Jessica." Siesta said.

"How do you two know each other?" Saito asked Siesta.

"We're cousins. Her father took care of me in town until I was old enough to become a maid for the academy." Siesta informed the group.

"It's good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Jessica questioned her cousin.

"I came here with Saito and I have started working as a direct servant to the queen." Siesta replied motioning in the direction of the woman.

Jessica curtsied again and spoke, "Forgive me your highness; I have yet to thank you for taking us in."

"Oh, that's fine my dear." The queen replied with a smile, "I'm always willing to help friends of my daughter."

"Daughter?" Leon stated confused.

"It seems I have failed to introduce myself to you." Henrietta said, "I am Princess Henrietta de Tristain."

Leon looked at Saito raising an eyebrow and interrogating his friend, "You're living with a princess? In our world you could hardly speak to a girl without stuttering."

The entire group laughed as Henrietta looked at Saito and he examined, in great detail, the tile floor.

"I'm sure you're all tired after a long night," The queen said, "Why don't we continue this conversation in the morning. Siesta dear would you show the girls to their rooms? Saito can show Leon his room."

"It's the one right across the hall from me." Saito informed his friend.

As the group was starting to leave the queen spoke to her daughter, "Henrietta, I would like to speak with you shortly."

"Yes mother," Henrietta replied giving Saito a reassuring glance that all would be ok.

"Our situation has gotten worse." The queen of Tristain told her daughter.

"What has happened with Albion?" Henrietta asked her mother.

"Your cousin Wales has been forced into hiding," Henrietta's mother said, "A rogue group known as Reconquista has begun a coup d'état in his kingdom. In order to protect our country we must form a stronger bond with Germania."

Henrietta turned pale knowing where this was going and spoke, "Shall I have to marry?"

"I'm afraid so…" her mother responded sadly, "I wanted you to be able to choose your husband, but the people must come before our feelings."

"If that's the case then I must inform you of something that may trouble you." Henrietta said and continued to tell her mother of her relationship with her cousin.

"Is there any evidence?" the queen asked her daughter.

"Just a single letter I sent to him." Henrietta responded on the verge of tears.

"We must retrieve it…" the queen told her daughter, "but we are shorthanded as it is and I couldn't trust mercenaries with such a delicate matter."

"I know two people who could help us…" Henrietta told her mother reluctantly. She told her mother about the events that had unfolded at the bar in more detail.

"I thought those boys looked familiar…" the queen said with a sad laugh, "They look just like their parents."

"I'll tell them in the morning." Henrietta told her mother before the leaving.

The queen followed her daughter out. After the two had left, the form of a man emerged from the shadows. The man was tall and wore a wide-brimmed hat with a feather in it.

'_What valuable information I just gained.'_ The man thought to himself.

(********)

Sienna, Aria, and Louise walked down the hall drawing bewildered gazes from their classmates. Louise smiled and laughed as the three girls talked about various subjects. The previous night Sienna had studied and mastered all the subjects the class had worked on up to that point.

"Did you really stay up all night studying?" Louise asked her friend.

"No," Sienna responded, "Most of the night I spent practicing alchemy."

"Why alchemy?" Louise questioned remembering her bad experiences with the magic.

"She wants to be able to make something to help her find her friends." Aria answered for her friend.

"Oh…" Louise responded, "You really want to find them don't you…"

"Of course," the fire haired genius replied, "Those two need supervision or they'll break this world."

"Are they that strong?" Louise asked remembering how weak Saito had seemed during their time together.

"Leon is the fighter of the two," Sienna admitted, "but Saito has his moments. Either way, if I let the run around unchecked they'll probably wind up doing something crazy."

"You should have more faith in your friends." Aria sighed as the three entered the classroom.

(********)

"So let me get this straight," Leon said in between bites of food, "You want us to infiltrate another country, find your cousin, receive a letter from, and then burn it without reading it?"

"That's the gist of it." Henrietta said. She had added that last condition in the hopes that she wouldn't need to get married and she could still lead some relationship.

"Sure." Saito said happily, "Anything for you princess."

"Hold up a second," Jessica interrupted, "You guys are under equipped and lack proper training."

"We have prepared our best equipment mages to outfit them." Henrietta replied.

"They still lack the proper training…" Jessica said not wanting to have to part from Leon's side.

"I'll be fine," Leon said, "Besides we'll have Derflinger and Vandal with us."

"No need to worry, little miss." Vandal said, "I'll keep master safe and return you your boyfriend."

This drew blush from the two. They suddenly found themselves unable to look at each other. Leon stood eager to get out of the awkward situation.

"We leave tomorrow morning so we should probably prepare." Leon said as he headed to leave the room.

"I think I'll try and find someone willing to repair the inn." Sienna said also standing to leave.

Saito and Henrietta found themselves alone at the table.

"What's so important about this letter?" Saito asked his friend.

"It's nothing special…" Henrietta replied unable to meet his gaze.

Saito reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and almost fell to tears at the concerned look on his face.

"You can tell me anything," Saito said, "You know that right?"

"You'd think different of me." Henrietta said.

"You saved me." Saito reminded her, "There's nothing in this world that would make me think any less of you."

Henrietta knew he'd find out eventually so she decided to tell him, taking in a deep breath she began, "Several years ago Wales and I fell in love. We were young and found a strong bond due to our families and similar situations."

Saito was shocked, but he allowed motioned her to continue.

"We made a promise under the stars on one starry night to never stop loving each other. We haven't spoken in person since then, but I sent him one letter detailing our relationship. Knowing Wales he has held onto it." Henrietta told him.

"Why do you need the letter back?" Saito asked.

"A revolt has begun in Albion and Tristain needs strong ties to another country." Henrietta told the dark haired boy, "I am going to put into an arranged marriage with a Germanic prince."

The last bit hit Saito hard, though he didn't understand why, after a long pause he responded, "I'll get the letter for you and destroy it."

"Thank you." Henrietta began but she was cut off by Saito.

"I'll also make sure you don't have to marry anyone you don't want to." Saito said before standing up and leaving.

Before Henrietta could respond Saito had left shutting the door with a slight slam. The sound of the door closing echoed through the chambers as Saito's words echoed through Henrietta's mind.

'_What did he mean by that…' _the princess thought to herself, _'Does he actually care about me? Or is he just being his usual status-quo defying self?'_

"I wonder how he intends to do that." The queen said to her daughter from behind, "I apologize; I did not mean to eavesdrop, though I don't regret it. I wonder if he intends to keep his word."

"Do you know what he intends to do?" Henrietta asked her mother.

"I have a hunch," the queen replied absently, "it will certainly be interesting if I'm right."

With that the queen left the room to attend to royal duties in her office. Henrietta sat at the table for a long while before finally deciding to get to the work she had put off to spend time with Saito.

(********)

"Would you please just hold still?" the royal tailor said to Leon as he squirmed around while she got his measurements.

"Sorry," Leon said sheepishly, "I'm not really good with people touching me."

"You sure it's not just me?" she said as she got up in his face.

The tailor was a tall brunette with long flowing hair. She looked about 18 and had beauty to rival Jessica and the queen. Before Leon was forced to answer Saito entered the room followed by Siesta who had apparently shown him the way.

"You work fast Senpai," Saito teased, "but won't Jessica be mad if she heard about this?"

"Jessica?" the tailor asked the newcomer.

"My cousin," Siesta answered eyeing Leon with daggers as she added, "one with a very fragile heart."

"Interesting," the girl said eyeing Leon, "alright I'm done. Here comes the fun part."

"Fun part?" Leon questioned the girl.

"Imagine yourself in the equipment you'd like to wear." The young tailor informed him, "The beauty of my magic is it can be anything and it will still protect you as much as a knight's armor would. Probably even better."

"Wow," Leon said stunned, "All that for us?"

"Of course in return you'll have to swear your loyalty to our queen," Siesta said still slightly mad at the boy, "By accepting this armor you'll become the soldiers of the queen."

"No problem," Leon said with a smile, "We something to do until we find our way home."

"Leon, we are home remember?" Saito said reminding the boy of the past nights events.

"I'm not sure what you two are talking about," the tailor interrupted, "but we should probably hurry while I still remember your numbers."

Leon nodded and imagined himself in a new set of clothes. He felt himself glow as his idea came to reality. Energy surrounded Leon wrapping him in a vortex of light. The boy felt almost weightless as his old clothes fell away like a memory and his new one's manifested. When Leon opened his eyes he turned himself to face the mirror in the room.

"Spiffy." Saito told his friend jokingly.

Leon found himself in full length black jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket on top. The jacket was lined with white fun and had a hood large enough for his sword spirit, Vandal, to fit inside. Wrapping diagonally around his torso was a strap with a magnetic attachment on the back to allow him to carry his gun-blade with ease. Along with Leon's black jeans he was equipped with a pair of combat boots.

"You have good taste," the tailor said, "A couple of your ideas were a little strange like the large hood, but if it's what you want then I won't complain."

"It's for Vandal." Leon said, since the other night Vandal hadn't left his side. The wolf pup was currently sleeping in the corner.

The girl shrugged and turned to Saito, "You're turn."

"Do I have to be measured?" Saito asked seeming nervous.

"Yes," the girl replied frankly, "I don't really like to do that part in front of people so if you could please follow me."

The two walked behind a collapsible wall and the girl began to measure Saito. Leon walked over and sat down in the seat across from Siesta who squirmed nervously whenever Saito made a sound.

"You like him don't you." Leon said eyeing the girl.

"What?!" Siesta exclaimed at the boy's straight forward attitude.

"So that's a yes?" Leon concluded with a tilt of his head.

"He's just a close friend…" Siesta responded trying to defend herself.

"Ok," Leon replied as Vandal woke up and came to join them, "if you say so."

"Morning master." The wolf said sitting down at the teenager's feet, "Nice new digs."

"Thank you and I told you to just call me Leon." The boy responded, "Now that you're awake, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Here?" Vandal said eyeing Siesta.

"Saito trust her," Leon said drawing a surprised look from the girl, "so I do too."

"Ok then," the pup said happily, "ask away."

"Who exactly were my parents?" Leon asked.

"Your parents were blade masters," Vandal explained, "Your family, and Saito's family, were the last remaining families."

"What happened to the others?" Leon asked.

"They were wiped out in a bloody war." Siesta told Leon, "I always thought it was just a legend…"

"What would make you think that?" Leon inquired, "And what would make you think they were a legend?"

"A blade master was a human being with low affinity to use magic, but their bodies' contained high amounts of magic energy." Vandal explained to his friend.

"They were thought to be legendary because their power is said to have been great enough to trump royal magic." Siesta finished, "If you and Saito are blade masters then that could cause other countries to worry. Tristan's military strength would have essentially increased exponentially in the eyes of the other nations."

"Would it be enough to keep other countries from picking a fight with us?" Saito asked Siesta and Vandal as he appeared around the corner.

"I'd say so." Siesta responded as she looked the boy up and down.

He wore a floor length white cloak that zipped up at the start of his torso. He had jeans similar to Leon except for the fact that his were blue. The inside of the cloak was a blue similar to the shade of his last jacket and the cloak's hood was large enough to mask the boy's face in shadow. The dark haired boy wore a black shirt covered by a thin lair of chainmail.

"Now you two are official members of the Royal force." The tailor said cheerily.

The three teenagers and the wolf cub thanked the girl and left. They walked down the outer castle hall as light poured in through the stained glass windows of the castle.

"I think we should keep this blade master thing a secret for a little." Saito said.

"Why's that?" Siesta said curiously.

"We're going on a covert mission. If the enemy hears about us they'll be on edge." Leon responded answering for his friend.

The three entered the throne room to find Henrietta and the queen deep in conversation. When the two noticed that three had returned they quickly ceased their conversation. Saito and Leon walked up bowing to the queen. When they looked up Henrietta avoided Saito's eyes.

"I see you two have been properly fitted." The queen said elegantly.

"Yes," Saito replied, "thank you for your generosity."

"I think it would be proper to name our newest group of Royal soldier's a name wouldn't it." The queen suggested, "How about… the Forty Second Secret Royal Guard of Tristain?"

"It feels a bit wordy." Leon said dissatisfied with the name.

"I already know our name." Saito said shocking everybody, "We're nothing but fighters who were forced from their home. We don't need such a noble name."

"Then what would you like to be called?" the queen asked.

"I wish for us to be called as we are." Saito said looking at Leon who gave a nod, "From this point I'd like us to be known as The Strays."

The queen smiled and spoke, "You are your father's son. So be it, you are now known as The Strays. It seems you two have already spoken to each other about this subject."

"Last night." Saito replied thinking to the long conversation they had predicting that they would be sent out for some form of mission soon, after exhibiting their powers on a less than subtle scale.

"Which of you is to be the leader of your group?" The queen asked.

"That would be Saito." Leon said before Saito could speak.

"Very well," the queen said before the young boy could refuse, "I grant you the power and title equivalent to that of any other royal guard team."

"Take these to show your rank and position." Henrietta spoke at last handing the two boys each a black left hand glove with the royal crest of Tristain engraved into it in silver.

"The ranking system is determined by mission success. The more difficult missions you complete or the number of missions you complete will grant you more status. The ranking system goes silver, gold, gem, platinum, tristainite." Henrietta informed them.

"Got it," Saito answered pulling the glove on, "May I ask one more thing of you?"

"What is it that you would like?" The queen questioned.

"There were other kids like us," Saito explained, "With substantial proof I'd like to be able to add them to our team."

The queen laughed lightly, "I grant your request."

"Thank you your highness," Saito said, "We shall depart for our first mission in an a few hours."

"What happened to leaving tomorrow?" Henrietta blurted out.

"Last night Leon told me one of our friends from our world is here." Saito explained, "I'd like to check up on her."

"Very well." The queen said before her daughter could argue, "Do you believe her to be a Stray as well?"

"Yes," Leon answered, "She was with us and Lelah made sure to keep her close to us."

"Interesting," the queen said lost in the thought, "how do you intend to prove your assumptions though?"

Leon raised his right hand to show the word wolf engraved in his hand and spoke, "She should have a mark similar to this one."

"Then why doesn't Saito have one?" Siesta asked speaking up for the first time since they had entered the throne room.

"I think I can explain that," Vandal told the group while poking his head out of Leon's hood, "Saito, though now an ex-familiar, is still bound by the title Gandalfr. This is most likely due to the fact that he has yet to completely abandon that role. I believe I know of a way that would dispel the symbol, but it's not one that can be forced."

"I see," the queen responded, "then I have faith that you two will make the proper judgment. You are dismissed."

The boys bowed and left the room returning to their rooms. Saito shut the door walked over to his bed with a sigh.

"Lookin' good partner," Derf said, "How'd it go?"

Saito told his friend about the events that had unraveled that day. The blade listened intently to his friend. When Saito had finished the blade remained silent, thinking about what his friend had told him.

"You should explain yourself." The blade said at last.

"What?" Saito responded confused.

"You can't leave things like that with the princess." Derflinger told him sternly, "She went to the trouble of helping you when you needed it most. The least you could do is tell her about your secret."

"I didn't think about it like that…" Saito admitted.

"You didn't think at all." Derf said with a hint of a laugh.

"I think I'll take a walk…" Saito said grabbing his coat and leaving the room.

"You could also admit to her and yourself you like her." Derf said after his friend had shut the door.

(********)

The three girls entered the class and moved to their seats. Sienna had been sat next to Louise and Aria was given a special desk behind them. They got out their books and continued chatting about various things that Sienna had yet to learn about this world from her books. Mr. Colbert walked to the front of the class as the bell rang.

"Good morning everyone," the teacher said, "Before we begin class I'd like to introduce a special guest from the castle."

A man with long silver hair and a wide-brimmed silver hat walked to the front of the class bowing and introducing himself, "Nice to meet you all, my name is Viscount Wardes. I am the captain of the Royal Griffin Knights."

"Wardes-sama?" Louise exclaimed.

"Ah, hello my darling Louise," the man said, "I was sent by the queen to retrieve you for a mission."

(…)

Good evenin' ladies and gents. I'm going to apologize right off the bat and say sorry about the lack of humor in this chapter. I had originally intended this to be the comic relief chapter for the beginning, but until I get all of the Strays in (there's more than three and an honorary member) I won't be able to do as much comic relief as I had thought. The next matter I want to address is your opinions. I do this for fun and I enjoy hearing what you have to say. Even if it's a negative comment I'll take it because I honestly just want to make this as enjoyable for you guys as it is for me. Shout out to Dyton for always commenting. I'd love to hear any ideas you have for the story. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. – Lion.

P.S.: I will try to keep to my usual daily upload, but school starts for me soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 7: Good to see you again.

Sienna eyed the man that had just called her new friend "Darling" suspiciously. Something about him told her not to trust him, but knowing how that could affect her friend she decided not to voice her concern. The other girls in the class were stunned that such a high ranking noble would have any sort of feelings toward Louise of all people. The guys were thrilled that a Griffin Knight was visiting their class. Louise stood to leave the class room, but looked back at her friend before turning to Wardes.

"May I bring a friend to accompany us?" Louise asked the man.

"Of course," Wardes replied having anticipated this, "Anything for my fiancé."

This caused an outburst in the class. Sienna and Aria stood to exit with Louise. As they left the room they could hear the outburst of the other students. Sienna ignored them, more focused on the suspicious man.

"What exactly is this mission?" Sienna asked the man with her arms crossed, "And why are we being sent on it?"

"The princess would like to prove that she still has trust in the Valliere Family." Wardes replied to the suspicious. _'I'll have to get rid of that one fast. Good thing I broke Fouquet out before leaving.'_ He thought to himself.

"Why does she need to do that?" Louise asked also confused as to why they were being sent.

"I suppose I can tell you," Wardes sighed, "it shall soon be common knowledge that the Queen and Princess are looking after the boy named Saito, whom your family wishes to kill, and have been training him to become a soldier for the princess."

Louise went ghostly white as she heard this news and mumbled, "Saito is with Henrietta… she didn't even tell me…"

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Sienna assured, "maybe she didn't want to let the news out until Saito's safety was guaranteed."

"It also probably has to do with the fact that the princess didn't want you to go get him and give him away." Aria added as Louise regained her cool.

"You still have neglected to tell us what this mission is." Sienna reminded Wardes.

"My apologies," the silver haired man replied, "I'm not to speak of the details until we reach our first location."

"Then I suppose we shouldn't waste any time." Sienna concluded with a sigh as they followed the man down the hall.

Sienna put a hand on Louise's shoulder to qualm any remaining shock in the girl. The short pink haired girl smiled at her new friend as they followed the man out. Aria and Sienna exchanged glances to confirm that they both had a bad feeling about the man.

"We should wait and see how this plays out." Aria whispered.

"Just what I was thinking," the fiery haired girl replied, "And if he does turn out to be a good guy then we just gain a chance to find my friends at the castle."'

(********)

Saito shut his door quietly as to not disturb Leon in the room across the hall. In the other room Leon lay on his bed with Vandal curled up in his side. The window was open allowing the light of the moon to drift into the dark unlit room.

_'Should I go see Jessica? ´ _Leon wondered to himself.

_'Yes.' _replied the voice of Vandal in Leon's head.

_'What? How are you in my head?' _ the boy thought wondering if it work again or if had just imagined it.

_'You're insane,' _Vandal joked before answering, _'I can do this because I'm your sword spirit. Derflinger and Saito can do it too, but Derf prefers to speak.'_

_'Oh,' _the dark haired boy replied, _'by the way why doesn't Derflinger have a sword spirit form similar to yours?'_

_ 'It all goes back to Saito.' _ the wolf pup responded, _'He still has the Gandalfr title restricting him from being able to walk his new path.'_

_ 'But isn't Derflinger a sword for the Gandalfr?' _Leon questioned.

_'Yes and No.' _Vandal replied thoughtfully, _'It is true he was created by the void mages for the use of a Gandalfr, but the truth is he lost that connection years ago. He's a free blade now. He was replaced by a different sword. This sword can't talk, but it changes form to suit its current master making it more suitable for the job.'_

_'So why didn't Saito aquire that sword?' _Leon inquired already assuming the answer.

_'Because that's not where this world wants him. It was just convenient to summon him that way.' _Vandal replied, _'Shouldn't you be going to see Jessica though? You should talk to her before we leave.'_

"I suppose you're right." Leon spoke as he stood up, "If I'm not back in time to leave come get me."

"Will do." The wolf replied before returning to his nap.

(********)

Saito walked around the castle silently. He knew he had to talk to Henrietta before he left. The boy eventually found himself at the throne room. He entered silently and shut the door behind him. When he looked around he saw no one, but he noticed that the door to the balcony was open. The boy walked over and stepped out into the night air. When he looked around he saw the figure of a girl in a tiara starring out over the city that surrounded them. As he approached the girl turned to face him. In the moon light the princess's eyes sparkled and the light breeze blew her hair perfectly.

_'Has she always been this beautiful?' _Saito thought as he looked upon the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Good evening," Henrietta said quietly, "my mother has turned in for the night if you had any questions for her."

"I came looking for you." Saito replied shortly.

"Really?" Henrietta replied looking surprised and slightly happy, "After you stormed out this morning I didn't think we'd talk until you got back. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I came to apologize." Saito said, "That's all."

"Oh, if that's all then I accept your apology." Henrietta said dejectedly as she began to walk away. Saito grabbed her and stopped her.

"That's not all… sorry I lied…" Saito said averting his gaze, "About this morning… I was angry… I want you to be able to choose who you marry… whether it is your cousin Wales… the Prince of Germania… anyone… I just want it to be your choice."

He looked up to see the princess blushing slightly at what he had said. Her slightly rosy cheeks were accented by the moonlight making her even more beautiful. They held each other's gaze before Henrietta averted her eyes. He let go of her arm realizing how close he had gotten to her.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Henrietta said in a hush.

"I have a secret," Saito said with the hint of a smile, "I didn't know when it would be a good idea to tell you, but since the world will know soon I figure I should tell you first."

"What is it?" the purple haired princess asked turning to face him.

"I'm a Blade Master." Saito told the princess, "Leon is too. We know the very fact that we exist has the power to prevent, or start, a war."

"Saito…" Henrietta said awestruck by the news the young boy had just given her.

"Our families were the surviving blood lines." Saito informed her.

"So you're planning on using yourself as a chip to keep other countries from attacking us?" Henrietta asked the boy.

"Yes." The young dark haired blade master confirmed.

"I can't let you do that," The princess blurted out putting her hands on the boy's chest and looking up at him, "You'll be targeted, you'll never be able to live a normal life, please don't do that."

"Henrietta," Saito said calmly, "Leon and I are both aware of the repercussions this will have on our lives, but you saved my life so I could do what I want with it. I want to return the favor. The gain in power would give you the freedom to do as you please."

"You can't do this." Henrietta said burying her face in the boy's chest, "I can't let you give up your life for mine. I'm the future Queen of Tristain; I'm prepared to make sacrifices for my people."

Saito smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl drawing her gaze as he held close he could feel his pulse slowly quicken. He knew he should be embarrassed at how close she was to him, but right now he didn't care he had to be there for her.

"Then let me do this for you." The boy said at last.

"Is there any way I can get you to change your mind?" Henrietta responded still embracing him.

"No," Saito responded, "I didn't choose to be a blade master, but I'm not going to avoid it for the sake of leading a normal life. Especially if it means someone close to me has to suffer."

"Just come back," Henrietta said, "Your whole plan hinges for my freedom to choose relies on you being alive."

"Yeah…" Saito said blushing as she had just said something similar to what a girl would tell her lover before he left for war.

Before they could continue Agnes rushed out onto the balcony. She was out of breath as she found the two in each other's arms. They quickly separated making Agnes wonder what she had just interrupted. She decided that she'd beat it out of Saito when he got back, but for now there were more pressing matters.

"Princess," The blonde guard began, "Fouquet has escaped."

"That's impossible." Henrietta said stunned at the news her closest guard had just given her.

"It's true," Agnes replied, "We believe she may have had help in her escape."

"A spy?" Saito asked.

"Yes," Agnes replied, "we don't know whether or not her escape has anything to do with your mission but…"

"Be careful." Henrietta finished for her friend.

"I will." Saito said as he rushed from the balcony back to his room.

"Time to go, partner?" Derf asked as he swung him over his back.

"Yeah," Saito replied, "Time to step into our new life.

(********)

Leon had been searching for Jessica when he found Siesta peeking through a cracked door to the throne room. He leaned over her shoulder in time to see Saito walk out onto the room's balcony. He took a step back and cleared his through to gain her full attention.

"I don't know what you're up to, and I don't particularly care because it's not my business, but I need to know where your cousin is." Leon said to the maid.

"I don't know what she sees in you." Siesta said coldly.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand either." Leon said flatly surprising the girl.

"You're less of an ass than you seem." Siesta replied with a smirk.

"I'm not sure how I should take that," Leon responded, "but I'll take it as a compliment and return the favor by saying you aren't as friendly as you seem. That's fine; I'll find her on my own. Good luck trying to steal Saito's heart."

Leon turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. When the boy turned around he saw how sad she looked as she spoke to him without the usual venom, "Sorry, it's just that… I thought maybe if I called the princess he'd thank me, and maybe he and I would have a chance…"

'_She really likes him.'_ Leon thought as he looked in the direction of the door.

"The princess got the credit," Leon said not making eye contact, "so what, are you just going to give up? If so then you didn't deserve him anyway."

Leon broke away from her grasp leaving the girl standing there stunned. As he rounded the corner he was almost taken down by a female guard. She side stepped and quickly moved around him. Leon figured she must've been in a hurry. He decided that he'd probably be leaving soon, and he should find Jessica quickly. He quickly made his way to her room.

"I should probably have checked here first." Leon mumbled as he knocked on the door.

"Hey…" Jessica said as she answered the door.

"Hey…" Leon replied not knowing what to say.

"What is it?" Jessica asked the boy.

"Saito and I are leaving soon…" Leon said

"When will you be back?" Jessica questioned.

"Soon is all I can say," Leon said, "but when I get back would you want to celebrate successful mission with me?"

"Are you inviting me on a date?" Jessica responded with a slight smile, "And it sounds to me like you already think you won."

"I don't intend to lose." Leon replied also smiling.

"Come back to me and we'll see." Jessica teased.

Before Leon had the chance to respond Saito rounded the corner carrying the gun-blade. He was followed by Vandal. They both held a serious gaze as their faces were lit by the light by Jessica's room. Without another word Jessica leaned over and gave Leon a kiss on the cheek before shutting her door.

"Time to go?" Leon asked a bit shocked by the kiss.

"Yeah," Saito said handing Leon his sword, "time to go…"

(…)

Hey guys Lion here. Sorry this upload is a bit late, but I had family come over so I couldn't get to my computer. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. In this chapter I set the text left bound so you guys could compare. There's a poll on my profile for you to vote on which you like more. Stay tuned. (I'll take official results on 8/27/14 but until then I shall keep the story centered. If it's not your preference please bear with it.)

**UPDATE 8/24/14:**

Sorry guys but I've hit a small bit of writers block concerning the next chapter on how I want to present some of the other characters so it might take a little longer to get the next chapter out. I can promise a deadline of 8/27/14.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 8: Fox

The group arrived at their first destination as the sun began to set. Wardes and Louise had shared a griffin while Sienna had ridden on top of Aria. The four had traveled all day towards a mountain pass. On the other side of the pass Sienna was surprised to see a large town surrounding a large rock formation.

"Here we are, my dear." Wardes said to Louise making Sienna want to vomit.

"Will you tell us what exactly our mission is now?" Sienna asked impatiently.

"We are here to retrieve a confidential letter from Wales, the prince of Albion, and return it to the princess." Wardes replied to the testy girl.

"That's all?" Sienna returned curiously, "Why all the secrecy?"

"I do not know," Wardes replied, finding himself disliking the girl's inquisitive attitude more and more, "You can ask the queen when we are done with this mission."

"Albion…" Sienna thought aloud, "That's a floating Island isn't it?"

"That's correct." Aria replied to her friend, "We're probably here to catch an airship to the next town."

"That's correct," Wardes called to the two, "but we arrived early. I had anticipated bandits to interfere, but I suppose your fox scared them off. Our ship leaves tomorrow night."

"Pain in the ass…" Sienna muttered wishing she could find her friends faster.

The group checked in to a local inn. Wardes tried to convince Louise to share a room with him, but Aria informed him that they weren't married yet and shut the door in his face. The fox girl, still refusing to revert to her smaller fox form, and the pink-haired mage fell asleep quickly, but Sienna still couldn't shake her feeling about Wardes enough to allow herself to sleep.

'_This is where Saito would tell me everything is ok and Leon would make me laugh…'_ the fiery-haired girl thought as she wallowed in her lonely thoughts. Sienna slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep remembering her life on earth.

In the room next door Wardes sat across from his accomplice.

"Why did you bring the other girl along?" the green haired criminal asked.

"She has a good relationship with Louise and it was easier to get Louise to agree to come if she could too." Wardes explained.

"Why do we even need HER anyway?" Fouquet added, "She's useless now even if she is a void mage."

"If we get her to join us she's and asset that the queen wouldn't have," Wardes replied, "and just because she's useless now doesn't mean she won't develop in the future."

"Fine, but how do you plan to get rid of that girl?" Fouquet asked curious as to her partner's plan.

"Would you mind occupying her until our ship leaves tomorrow?" Wardes asked his accomplice.

"The Reconquista better compensate me for this…" Fouquet muttered.

"It was us that broke you out, but don't worry you'll get paid." Wardes replied.

(********)  
Saito and Leon rode as fast as they could. They arrived as the sun started to rise. The sun rose from behind the large castle-like campus making it appear even more regal.

"These nobles have good taste if they planned this view." Leon said as their horses galloped along.

"Yeah…" Saito replied absently as he thought of how Louise and his friends would react to seeing him again.

"What's that up ahead?" Leon asked his friend.

"It looks like Osman is waiting for us." Saito replied with a slight smile.

"I thought no one outside the castle knew about our mission." Leon stated quizzically.

"He's a special case." Saito laughed.

"Are we there yet?" Vandal questioned as he stuck his head outside of Leon's hood.

"Just about." Leon informed the sword spirit.

The group slowed as the approached the campus gates. Osman stood in the gates looking quite stern as the two approached. The man was speaking with his mouse familiar, and as Leon and Saito approached he could tell it was something important.

"Long time no see, old man." Saito greeted the principal.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Leon Wolfengar." Leon said hoping off of his horse.

"I know who both of you are already." Osman replied.

"What's wrong, Gramps?" Saito asked Osman.

"Well you see," Osman began, "I would rather have had our reunion on better terms, but it appears not everything can go the way you would like. The same applies to your mission."

"What do you mean by that?" Leon asked as two stablemen took their horses.

"A man by the name of Wardes came by here yesterday and had two students and a familiar removed from class." The gray-haired man informed the two.

"I'm guessing one was Louise…" Saito said calmly.

"And the other was Sienna." Leon finished.

"Do you know what the man looked like?" Saito asked Osman.

"No, I was unaware that we even had a visitor until afterwards." Osman replied.

"Would you mind if we asked the students in their class?" Leon inquired.

"Not at all, but could you please tell me who he was?" Osman said turning to lead the boys into the school.

"He's a spy working for the organization that's currently seeking to overthrow the Albion royal family." Saito informed the man.

"Or at least that's what we believe." Leon added.

"I see…" Osman said trailing off into thought.

The three walked down the halls in silence. This allowed Leon to explore where his friend had lived for the time they had been separated. Saito took the silence as a chance to think how he'd greet his friends.

'_Can I even call them friends?'_ Saito wondered, _'Louise sort of prevented me from establishing any form of relationship with them… oh well, she's not controlling me anymore…'_ Saito found himself wandering in thought as he began resolving to become their friend and ally now that he had a new life.

"Saito, you there?" Leon asked waving his hand in front of the boy's face.

"Hm? Yeah. Sorry just dozed off a little." Saito replied sheepishly.

"Here we are." Osman said standing outside of the classroom door.

The old man opened the door. The silence of the hallway was blown away by the sounds of a classroom. Leon smiled as he remembered his old home. He had loved school. He had average grades of course, he was no genius like Sienna, but he was the athlete of the three. He always excelled in any sport they played. He had been the school's champ and had always had girl's swarming him. Saito, on the other hand, was reminded of his experiences here and how quickly things had turned.

"Oh Principal Osman," came the voice of a man from inside, "What is it?"

"You have some guests from the castle." Osman said simply, "Come on in you two."

Saito and Leon obliged. They entered the room receiving a gasp from the class followed by an eerie silence. Saito didn't make eye contact, but he felt all eyes on him. Leon was the first to speak.

"Oi!" He called, "Our friend was here and now she's not anyone know who she left with."

A red haired girl stood and spoke, "Why are you with darling?"

"Because he's my friend." Leon replied, "Look we're in a hurry."

"Darling," the girl called to Saito, "where have you been all this time?"

"Kirche," Saito said, realizing he'd have to take the wheel for this to get done, "I can explain everything later, but right now we need you guys to tell us about the guy who came by here yesterday."

"Who are you to come around here and boos us around?" a blonde boy Saito recognized as Guiche asked slightly bitterly.

"Royal soldiers." Saito said as both he and Leon held out their arms to show their Silver Emblems.

"Oh…" Guiche said meekly.

"So will you tell us now?" Leon asked the group.

"The man was tall, had silver hair, wore an odd shaped hat, and called himself Wardes of the Griffin Knights." A blue haired girl named Tabitha replied, not looking up from her book.

Saito and Leon exchanged glances. The class nodded in affirmation to further push the boys' resolve that this "Wardes" was the traitor.

"They'll probably be boarding the ship that leaves tonight." Saito told his friend.

"We'll never make it before they get to Wales." Leon replied.

"Are you two ok?" Kirche asked puzzled, "Who was that man?"

"A spy for the organization Reconquista that is currently is trying to overthrow the kingdom of Albion." Saito informed the students, "and if we don't get to Prince Wales in time they'll succeed."

"If it's that important…" Kirche said turning to her blue haired friend, "Do you think we could use your familiar to catch up to them?"

"I suppose." The blue haired girl said shortly.

"We're leaving now Mr. Colbert." The red haired girl called as the four ran out of the room.

"O…k?" The teacher replied still confused at what had just transpired.

"Damn that Saito…" Guiche said, "Now he works for the queen. You aren't getting another step up on me peasant!"

"Guiche wait up! Don't leave without me you moron!" a long blonde-haired girl called as the two followed behind the first group.

"Kids these days are so lively." Osman said to his mouse familiar with a smile.

(********)

Sienna awoke to the sound of morning business coming from the open window. She looked around to see Louise and Aria had already left for breakfast. The girl felt slightly offended at the fact that her familiar had left, but then remembered she had always been a heavy sleeper.

"Hopefully I didn't miss breakfast." The girl said to herself as she hurriedly changed into new clothes.

She was greeted by Louise as she entered the dining hall, "Good morning."

"Morning." Aria said as she smiled at her master.

"Good morning." the fiery haired genius replied to the two.

"You're quite the heavy sleeper." Louise said to her friend with a laugh, "We tried a lot of things to wake you."

"Yeah… I get that a lot." Sienna said sheepishly.

"I hear you're quite adept at magic." Wardes interrupted.

"Not really… I only know a few combat spells, and the rest has all been alchemy." Sienna admitted to the man.

"I'd still like to see how strong you are." Wardes stated, "Would you mind a spar?"

"I suppose I wouldn't mind." The genius said not understanding what this man wanted to find out.

"Good," Wardes said with a wry smile, "Let's wait until this afternoon."

"Whenever is good for me." Sienna replied.

'_He's probably underestimating me. I should still not show him everything in this fight.' _The girl thought to herself as she finished her breakfast and returned to her room to prepare.

(********)

The sun beat down over the small courtyard they had been allowed for their match. The young genius and the middle-aged swordsman stood at opposing corners. Aria stood in the center acting as a referee and Louise sat a safe distance away to watch.

'_Foolish girl,' _Wardes thought to himself, _'I'll make sure to gauge your power for Fouquet, but no one said I couldn't show you how superior I am.'_

'_Creep,' _Sienna thought as she twirled the fake wand she had Aria conjure, _'Let's see what it takes to be a knight here.'_

"Are both sides ready?" Aria asked receiving a nod from both, "Begin!"

"I'll start!" Wardes said lunging towards the girl, "**LIGHTNING LANCE!**"

Sienna strafed flawlessly and countered, "**FLASH BURN**"

For a moment nothing happened then Wardes felt heat radiating from his cloak. He discarded the cloak before it burst into flames returning his gaze to the girl. He snarled and cursed himself for getting hit, but he wouldn't let it happen again.

"**THUNDER SLASH**" He called sending a long saber like beam at the girl.

'_That's it?' _Sienna thought then reminded herself, _'Don't get carried away let this one hit.'_

The girl was hit full force by the beam smashing her against a wall. Louise gasped and Wardes smiled at himself. Sienna and Aria shared a mental exchange if the situation before Aria called the match over. Sienna stood and left pretending to be bitter over her loss.

"So?" Aria asked after the two had made it a safe distance away.

"He's overconfident in his ability," Sienna answered, "Nothing we couldn't handle if he does turn out to be a problem."

The two stayed conversing about the match. They analyzed each piece of information they had gathered about the man in the short exchange carefully. The sun began to sink in the sky. The two decided to head back to board the ship, but as they were heading back the ground began to shake. A giant mass of stone rose before them.

"What the heck is that?" Sienna asked her friend.

"A stone golem." Aria said, "Fire magic isn't going to be that great against him."

'_Crap,'_ the girl thought to herself, _'I should probably invest a little more time in combat magic after all…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a large stone fist smashed right next to her. It had missed her by a hair. She snapped herself from her thoughts and began dodging the attacks. The assault from the golem continued tirelessly as the two girls dodge the attacks helplessly.

Sienna began to grow tired and collapsed to the ground. The fiery haired girl raised her arms in a weak defense against the giant's massive stone arms. Suddenly, as the golems arms were about to smash her burst of energy shot from her left hand sending the golem back. The girl looked at her hand in disbelief as three letters etched themselves into her skin.

'_F-O-X' _Sienna thought to herself.

The golem regained its composure and moved back to continue its assault. Before the golem could get to Sienna two forms appeared from the sky before her. They were dressed differently, but she recognized them instantly.

'_Saito and Leon.' _The genius thought in awe.

"Sorry," Saito began, "but you aren't getting a step closer."

(…)

Evening, ladies and gents. Sorry this one took so long. Now that I have a basic premise for how I want to portray the canon characters I think I'll be able to get my chapters out a bit faster. I hope anyway… I still need at least one more voter on the poll. Please check it out. Stay tuned. -Lion


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 9: Replaced by the Demon Gizmo

"It's smaller than you said it would be." Leon complained to his friend.

"I guess it hasn't recovered much since I blasted it to smithereens." Saito replied,  
"Am I right Fouquet?"

"Insolent boy," a green haired mage shouted as she revealed herself on a nearby rooftop, "I'll teach you to respect your superiors soon enough."

Sienna sat there in a daze. The air was filled with dust from the commotion, but she could still tell it was her two childhood friends. The young girl was awestruck to say the least. She watched on as the fighting commenced.

"Leon," Saito called to his friend, "Do you think you could handle this guy long enough for me to get Sienna out?"

"I can't promise it'll be in one piece when you rejoin the fight." The boy replied with a smirk.

"Children shouldn't over estimate their abilities." Fouquet shouted as she sent the golem towards the boy.

"Old people should stay out of the fight." The boy replied defiantly as he jumped into the air and forced all of his energy into kicking the beast back.

(********)

Saito saw his chance and made a dash for his friend. When he arrived she was still too stunned for words.

"It's ok." Saito said with a smile, "Leon can handle himself."

"Daaaaaaaarrrrrllllling!" a voice called from above.

Saito looked up and spoke, "Anyway you guys could get her up there?"

"Sure." A bluenette girl replied raising her staff.

Suddenly, Sienna found herself floating up towards the group. As she drew closer to the group she realized they were riding a dragon. She landed safely and looked around to see the faces of her classmates.

"We were never properly introduced." A red haired girl said, "My name is Kirche."

"My name is Tabitha." The bluenette girl said emotionlessly.

"I am the spectacular Guiche!" declared a freckled blonde.

"You sound like an idiot when you say that," added a blonde girl, "I am Montmorency."

Sienna came to her senses and replied, "Nice to meet you all I'm Sienna and this is…" The girl looked around but she couldn't find her familiar.

"The fox girl is fighting the golem with the boys." Tabitha informed the girl, "She appears to have some form of super human strength."

Sienna looked out over the edge of the dragon to see the battle. Aria and Leon were currently beating the golem back towards a wall while Saito fought Fouquet head. The boy deflected the stoned she threw at him flawlessly. She noticed a small dog sneaking up on the woman.

"It looks like their plan is working." Guiche stated.

"Plan?" Sienna replied stunned, "Leon and Saito have a plan?"

Tabitha nodded and explained, "Leon was to distract the golem with his speed while Saito distracted Fouquet. Meanwhile, the wolf pup, Vandal, would sneak up behind the mage and attack. Her spell would fall apart and they wouldn't need to exhaust themselves in a full scale battle."

"This isn't a full scale battle?" Sienna questioned looking upon the battle

(********)

"You're pretty good," Leon shouted to the girl assisting him with the golem, "but what's with that costume of yours?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." The girl replied.

"The fox girl outfit." Leon said simply as deflected a blow from the giant mass of stone.

"Oh this isn't an outfit," the girl said kicking the golem hard enough to knock him back towards a wall, "I'm a fox-spirit familiar to your friend Sienna, and my name is Aria."

"Damn," Leon said with a smirk, "I used to joke her about being foxy, but this takes it to a whole new level."

"Very funny." Aria replied with a laugh.

(********)

"Don't scowl at me so much or you'll get more wrinkles." Saito said to his opponent as he effortlessly deflected her attacks.

"I don't have wrinkles!" Fouquet shouted at him as she hurled another stone towards him, "I'm only 23!"

"Really?" Saito said still aiming to distract her, "Could've fooled me."

Infuriated the green haired mage conjured a large boulder and threw at the boy full force. Saito narrowly dodged the attack. He sweat dropped realizing he had probably taken his joke too far. The woman in front of him fumed at the boy's constant joke at her age.

"Why are you doing this?" Saito asked the woman trying to buy time for Vandal to find a better opening.

"So I can get my nobility back." Fouquet replied still throwing rocks at the boy.

"Back?" Saito asked quickly dodging the stones.

"My family lost its nobility," Fouquet said, "but that doesn't matter, Reconquista will give it back when we take power."

"That's sad." Saito said noticing Vandal in position, "There are other ways."

"What would you know?" Fouquet said angrily hurling a wall of stones at him.

Saito jumped towards the woman at top speed. He spun the sword around his body deflecting various bits of stone before landing and charging towards the wizard. Vandal attacked the woman's leg breaking her concentration. As Vandal bore his teeth into the woman's leg Saito slammed into her at full force knocking her off her feet. Vandal released the woman's leg and as she slowly began to slide helplessly off the rooftop Saito grabbed her arm and pulled her to a level section of roof above a window.

"Why did you save me?" Fouquet asked the boy, if she had fallen from atop the roof she likely would've died.

"Because," Saito said not making eye-contact with the woman, "I know somehow that you aren't all bad, and I want to prove to you that there are other ways to regain nobility."

"You're a commoner," Fouquet said with a heavy dose of venom in her words, "I'd hardly call it 'regaining' nobility."

"Are you sure?" Saito said with a slight smirk, "I suppose my family's massacre was kept a secret, but I figured someone would put two and two together when they saw a magic-less blades-man fight."

Fouquet's eyes grew in disbelief; she had heard of the incident from her father long ago, but this boy couldn't be a survivor. Wardes was in trouble if the boy wasn't lying. She laughed to herself looking up at the stars as she thought of how humiliated the over-confident man would be.

"I can get you help if you tell us where they're headed." Saito said to the woman sincerely.

"Help?" Fouquet asked the boy.

"If you swear not to betray Tristain," Saito added, "and help us out now, we could make sure you don't spend life in prison. I can't promise you nobility, but I can give you a job that pays enough."

"Why would you do so much for someone who just tried to kill you?" Fouquet asked genuinely confused by this boy.

"Because," Saito said seriously, "I know that nobility isn't the only reason you joined Reconquista."

Fouquet's eyes widened as she thought of Tiffania. _'How could this boy know so much about her? Had he had royal spies research her? No, that couldn't be…´_

"We all have someone we're fighting for." Saito said answering her thoughts as Leon and Aria approached, "Will you help us?"

"What's the job you promised…?" Fouquet answered making the boy smile.

(********)

"Wardes?" a small pinkette girl asked a tall silver-haired man.

"What is it my darling?" the man responded as they boarded the airship.

"Where are Sienna and Aria?" Louise questioned, "Aren't they supposed to be accompanying us?"

"They had other business to attend to back at school." Wardes answered with a smile.

The two proceeded to board the ship in silence. They made their way to the room Wardes had requested and entered to see a romantic dinner already prepared. The two sat down and began to eat.

"Louise," Wardes said watching his fiancé eat, "I think we should get married soon."

"Where's this c-coming from?" Louise asked nervously, almost spitting out her food.

"Well," Wardes explained, "Your hand has already been promised to me in marriage by your father, and I see no reason to wait."

"I suppose…" the teen responded absently.

"I know it's a big decision." Wardes said smiling, "I shall give you time to think it over."

The man stood and left the room. Louise sat at the table alone and starred at her food. She saw no reason not to get married. The man had always been nice to her despite her inability to use basic magic, but this was seemed very sudden and she had no idea how to react.

_'I wonder what they would think?'_ Louise thought about the four people who had been closest to her, _'Henrietta… Sienna… Aria… Saito… what should I do?'_

She thought about the dance with Saito and the events that followed. He probably wanted nothing to do with her and wouldn't care. The pinkette recalled Henrietta's busy life as future queen. She probably doesn't have the time. Louise then moved to thoughts of her new friends, but they had left her for school work. The people closest to her had reasons not to care. The pinkette made her decision.

"Wardes!" Louise called; the man entered a few moments later, "I'd like to get married by none other than Wales himself once this mission is done."

"What a lovely idea." Wardes said with a broad grin.

(********)

The two exited the ship and proceeded to the chapel where they were supposed to meet the prince. Upon arrival they were greeted and held at sword point. The two were escorted into the chapel and interrogated by the head guard.

"What is your business here?" the man asked.

"I'm here to get a letter for Henrietta from Wales." Louise explained, "She asked me to herself I am her friend Louise de Valliere."

"Louise?" the man said perplexed, "I suppose it is I didn't recognize you."

The man took off his helmet to reveal a head of blonde hair and two blue eyes. He shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"Wales?" Louise almost shouted from surprise at the boy's disguise.

"Yes," The blonde boy replied, "I apologize for not recognizing you sooner; it's so hard to see in these helmets."

"It was quite the disguise." Wardes said, "May we speak in another room?"

"Of course!" Wales responded ushering them into a side room.

"It's good to see you Wales." Louise said.

"I wish it was under better circumstances." Wales replied sadly, "You said you're on official business?"

"That is correct." Wardes replied, "We are to retrieve a confidential letter from the Princess to you."

"I understand." Wales said, "I know which one you speak of."

"Thank you for your help." Louise responded, "Could I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" Wales asked as he retrieved the letter from a drawer.

"Would you marry Wardes and me?" Louise questioned beaming.

"It would be an honor," Wales said with a sad smile, "but I ask in return that you don't read the letter."

"Of course!" Wardes told the man, "We would never invade your privacy."

"Thank you." Wales replied, "Now you two should go prepare for your wedding. You shall be married before the sun sets tonight."

Wales handed the letter to Louise and congratulated the couple on their decision.

"Louise?" Wardes turned to the girl after they had left the room.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"May I hold on to the envelope?" the man asked.

After thinking for a moment the young pinkette responded, "After we are married, consider it my gift to you."

The man smiled to her, but on the inside found himself extremely aggravated with her newfound confidence towards him. He had hoped she would have obliged then he could have sent the letter with his superior and focused on getting her to join Reconquista. He accepted begrudgingly and the two left to be prepared.

(********)

The sun had sunk in the sky as the event began. Louise hadn't had time to pick out a dress, so she had chosen to wear her school clothes instead. She was standing outside preparing to enter when a tall blonde man approached her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as the man drew closer.

"Don't worry about that just look here." As he said this he raised his hand to show the girl a stunning purple ring.

Louise found herself suddenly entranced by the ring. She lost herself into the seemingly endless layers of the dark ring's gem. Soon she was engulfed by sleep. When she awoke she no longer had control of her body. She tried to turn her head to look around, but found herself incapable of moving her body.

"Very good." The man said, "Now when you go in there you will marry Wardes and he shall kill the prince. You are not to raise a finger, understood?"

Her body nodded its head in affirmation. Louise found herself mortified at the words the man had just said. Wardes was going to kill Wales and she was unable to stop it. She found herself bawling mentally as she entered the church and walked down the aisle.

"Ah there's the lucky lady." Wales said smiling.

"I'm the lucky one." Wardes replied with a smile.

_'Wardes don't do it!' _Louise screamed internally.

"Shall we get started?" Wales asked the two.

"Certainly," Wardes said reaching for his sword, "but just one thing first."

Suddenly, the doors to the church exploded inwards sending debris flying everywhere. When the dust settled the shadows of four figures appeared. Two male and two female walked slowly into the room. Behind them in the distance could be seen the massive figure of a dragon.

"Yeah," the boy in the middle said, "just one thing to say to the girl."

The pinkette instantly recognized the voice as that of Saito. As the figures drew closer down the aisle she recognized the girls as Aria and Sienna, but she still didn't recognize the boy.

"I still say we should've waited for the whole 'speak now or forever hold your peace'." The black haired boy joked as he drew his sword from his back and a wolf jumped from his hood.

"Quit acting like a child Leon." Sienna chided, "We don't have time for that kind of irony."

"No I agree with the boy." Aria added supporting the idea, "there's always time for irony."

Saito drew his sword and pointed it at Louise before speaking, "You aren't my master anymore, so I couldn't care less who you married, but I won't tolerate it being a traitorous, middle-aged, pervert. That would bring my name down, for once having been your servant, and it would hurt Henrietta."

"What's going on here?" Wales asked dumbfounded at the boy's accusation and mention of his cousin.

"Well you see your highness," Leon explained, "the gray haired guy is here to kill you and overthrow Albion."

At those words Wales jumped back and grabbed a sword from a guard. Louise felt herself start to be able to move her body again, but before she could do anything Wardes grabbed her and took the letter from her pocket.

"Wardes!" she shouted, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Stupid brat." The man muttered, "I have the letter, there's nothing you can do."

"I knew you were a creep," Sienna stated inserting her opinion on the situation, "but I never thought you were stupid until now."

"What was that?" Wardes asked furious.

"I'm a blade master." Saito said with a smile, as he raised his sword the mark of the Gandalfr began to shatter a float upwards to nothingness.

"Impossible!" Wardes said, "We made sure to rid the world of you."

"So you had something to do with it." Leon said now fuming with rage.

Saito motioned his friend to calm down and spoke to the man, "Then it looks like you missed a spot."

With that the man lunged at Saito who, having heard of the man's battle style from Sienna, easily parried the shot and struck the man with the side of his sword. Louise found herself too stunned to move, but as she saw the two fighting she decided to stop the quarrel before someone died, probably Wardes by the looks of things.

"Oh please fated guardian," Louise chanted, "Assist me in my time of need and stand by my side. Stop this fight and join me as my familiar."

The room shook as a black portal emerged in front of Louise. This drew the attention of the swordsmen and onlookers. A massive black shadow moved from the portal, but as it entered this realm its shape drastically changed. From the portal emerged a small furry creature, slightly smaller than vandal, it had two large ears and two saucer like eyes.

Saito sweat dropped as he looked at his replacement and spoke, "My replacement is Gremlin Gizmo?"

"That's hilarious." Leon said with a smirk as Sienna tried to stifle a laugh.

Wardes and Saito resumed their fight as Louise glared at her new familiar. The small creature looked at her innocently as it jumped up and gave her a kiss. This action sealed the contract and almost forced the young mage to tears.

Saito dodged each of Wardes's strikes effortlessly. Wardes, on the other hand, was being battered and bruised as the young blade master found his rhythm in battle. The one-sided fight continued until Wardes eventually collapsed.

"I'll get you back for this boy." Wardes swore as his blonde haired accomplice set off a smoke bomb and the two disappeared.

"Damn," Leon muttered, "he got away and I didn't even get a battle highlight in this chapter."

"Not everything is about you." Sienna scolded the boy.

"I do admit though," Aria spoke up, "That was rather anti-climactic."

"I wouldn't say so." Saito said looking off into space, "We have our first target."

"Target?" Leon asked his friend.

"We're going find him," Saito explained, "and bring the people who killed our families to justice."

(…)

Bummer. I could've done a lot with this, but I decided not to for the purpose of delaying the end of the beginning. I still hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you have suggestions please share them. I can tell you now that despite Saito's words I am going to try and make this story more amusing (more Gizmo of course) and I also intend to bring more romance into this.

If you think my buff up of Saito in his fight with Wardes was a bit too much I apologize. My logic was that a quite infuriated Wardes would be no match for calm and resolved Saito. Anger in a fight can be a great buff, but too much makes you sloppy. Also, Saito already had information on Wardes from Aria and Sienna. This put him at a great advantage and justifies the buff.

With that said and done. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave me some feedback and I'll be sure to get back to you on it. - Lion


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**SPELL/ABILITY**

**(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 10: A Royal Pain.

The dust had begun to settle as the sun finally sank below the sky's rim. The room was ruled by silence at the words the young boy had just uttered. The boy held no anger in his voice as he said it, but his friends still felt a chill.

Seeing the confusion he quickly explained, "We aren't going to kill them."

The older boy sighed upon hearing his friend's reassurance, "For a second I thought we had lost you to some unseen darker side of you."

"You really scared us Saito." The fiery haired girl added.

"You guys really think I'd do something like that." Saito responded crestfallen at his friend's opinion of him.

"Blame your own word choice." Leon said with a slight laugh,

"Fine, fine." Saito huffed still disappointed in his friends.

"So what are we going to do anyway?" Sienna asked the group.

"Well," Saito began, "once we get our name out there people will surely come to finish the job. Right?"

"Yeah," Leon replied confused at where his friend was going, "what's your point?"

"When they do that we'll have them stripped of their land and title and sent to prison." Saito said.

"You really think they'll go along that easily?" Sienna questioned her friend.

"No," Saito answered honestly, "If the resist then we'll fight. I'd like to avoid death, but if they leave us no other choice…"

The boy was cut off a tall blonde boy as he spoke, "Excuse me for interrupting, but would you please tell me who you are exactly."

"That's an easy one." Saito said as the four held up their hand to reveal the silver marking of the Tristain Royal Family, "We're The Strays."

"So you really did join Henrietta…" Louise said meekly.

"I had intended to travel," Saito replied indifferently, "but things came and I decided it would be for the best if I joined them."

"So you work directly for her highness." The blonde boy said, "Pardon my rudeness, I am Prince Wales of Albion."

"I'm guessing Wardes escaped with the letter?" Saito replied ignoring the man's introduction.

"That would be false…" Wales said not making I contact with a confused Louise.

Saito raised an eyebrow, "That was a fake then?"

"Not on purpose." Wales said sheepishly, "That was a letter to a _friend_ of mine."

The young dark haired boy suddenly found himself disgusted with the noble, but he held back his venom as he spoke, "By friend I'm guessing you mean lover."

"That would be correct." Wales said avoiding the glares of all the women in the room.

"So you were cheating…" Sienna said coldly not breaking her stare.

"Gross." Aria said glaring equally as coldly.

"I have the real letter right here." Wales said pulling it out of his back pocket.

Saito walked up to the man and took it trying his hardest not to punch the man as he spoke, "I'll let her know it's over."

"I understand," Wales said not seeming to regret being found, "could I ask you to retrieve the letter though?"

"No." Saito replied shortly leaving the man dumbfounded.

"What?" the man shouted, "Aren't you supposed to serve nobles?!"

"No," the dark haired swordsman said not looking back, "I serve Henrietta."

Saito stopped and offered his hand to Louise, who had fallen after the summoning, and helped her to her feet. The girl couldn't find the words to express her confusion. As she was led out of the chapel the undignified cries of Wales could be heard from within. Saito handed her off to Sienna as Aria reluctantly transformed into her large fox form.

"You're going to want to hold on tight." Sienna advised.

"Sorry Zero Louise!" the familiar voice of Kirche shouted, "With Leon and Saito there isn't enough room!"

The dragon then proceeded to lift itself off of the ground and fly off. Aria followed keeping pace with the massive creature almost effortlessly. They neared the sky ship docks and Louise wondered if they'd take another air ship.

Sienna turned around to shout to the pinkette, "You're going to want to hold on tight."

The girl tightened her grip now worried and called back, "Why? Aren't we boarding a ship?"

"No, we aren't." the fiery haired girl replied.

"You don't mean…" Louise started incredulously.

"It'll be fun." The young mage replied with a grin as they neared the island's edge.

Before Louise could respond Aria took a leap of faith over the edge. The decent felt magnificent as Aria used hot air to keep their fall at a survivable pace. Louise screamed in terror as Sienna shrieked in delight reminded of the roller coasters she had always wanted to try.

As the fox spirit dropped faster than the dragon Saito moved up to Tabitha. She turned curious as to what the young boy had wanted. The others in the group failed to notice because they had been taken by the scenery they hadn't been able to enjoy on the way there.

"Would you mind dropping us off somewhere?" Saito asked motioning towards Leon.

"Are you not headed back to her highness?" Tabitha asked confused.

"I have to pick something up…" the boy said vaguely.

"The letter?" Tabitha asked with the hint of smile, "I thought you only worked for the princess."

"It's for her…" Saito said blushing knowing Tabitha already knew why, "I told her I'd make sure she'd be able to make her own decisions."

"You're weird." The bluenette said flatly, "It's interesting. Ok tell everyone. Where are we dropping you off?"

"At the inn, where we first met up with Aria and Sienna, they probably returned for Fouquet." Saito replied

"Would they be that naïve?" Tabitha asked.

"They probably think we're on our way back to the castle." Saito said, "Now is the best time for us to catch them."

"What about Sienna and Louise?" Tabitha asked.

"I haven't told them," Saito explained, "I had Louise travel separately in case she had a tracker on her."

"I applaud your cautious approach." The bluenette told the boy genuinely.

Saito nodded and turned to the others as Tabitha moved to tell Sylphid about the direction change. The others listened intently as Saito provided a plan. The group nodded in agreement.

"When did you become this cool?" Kirche asked forcing Saito into a hug.

"I don't know what you mean." Saito replied confused as he pushed Kirche off of him.

Leon remained silent wondering the same thing. As he looked at his kohai he wondered to himself when Saito had grown up. The boy who had once picked a fight with anything that didn't meet his taste now thought things through. His best friend was slowly changing before his eyes.

_'I guess he doesn't need me watching over him anymore…'_ Leon thought sadly.

_'He'll need you more than ever soon enough.' _The voice of Lelah said in his head, _'As you two pursue those who wronged our families Saito will be pulled towards darkness. You need to keep him himself.'_

_ 'Easy for you to say,' _Leon thought bitterly, _'You're dead.'_

_ 'You stopped questioning voices in your head?' _the voice teased in his head.

_'My partner is an immortal wolf pup, I'm currently riding a dragon, I just watched gremlin gizmo appear from a dark portal, and I this all started when I fell from the sky. I've learned to stop questioning things.' _The boy told the voice.

_'Haha, you've always been like this. Do you want to know why you can't get a girlfriend?'_ the voice asked laughing lightly.

_'Because I didn't know my first one was dead.'_ The young bladesman countered stubbornly.

_'You aren't going to let that go?' _The girl's voice said sadly.

_'I already have.'_ Leon thought after a moment. He felt a presence leave and the voice didn't respond again.

"Hey," Leon spoke to his friend, "I think I'm ready to hear what happened when we get back."

"Yeah…" the boy said softly, "I think I am too."

(…)

Hey everyone. Sorry this is a short one and it took a while. I'm currently being overwhelmed by school and other activities. I'll do my best to keep the amount of content I post up. I promise I will keep posting this story. I might not post as frequently as during the summer, but I will continue to post. Sorry again. I hope you guys are enjoying. Stay tuned for any updates. - Lion


End file.
